YGO Presents: The Little Mermaid
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: Princess Mermaid Tea sells her golden voice to seahag Risa in order to meet the human prince, Seto Kaiba. FINISHED!
1. Curtain Time

Yu-Gi-Oh!presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Curtain Time**

Yugi Muoto heard that his girlfriend Tea Gardner had recieved the part for Ariel from "The Little Mermaid," because he had talked to Joey Wheeler last night on the phone."Tea got the part for a mermaid?" shouted Joey in disbelief. "SHUT UP!" Yugi also told him that he wanted to play Prince Eric because he knew that she was playing Ariel, but someone else got the part instead.

When Yugi came to school on Monday, he read the program for "The Little Mermaid," on the bulletin board:

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kegeyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kegeyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

Joey noticed the program and his eyes widened in disbelief. "SAY WHAT! RICH BOY IS PRINCE ERIC? GRRRRRR, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT SOONER OR LATER!" Suddenly, Kaiba appeared behind Joey. "Yes, Wheeler, I got the role for the prince and I'll look forward with you as the mangy mutt." Now Joey was really angry. "KAIBA! YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF YUGI'S GIRLFRIEND! IT'D BE BAD ENOUGH IF MY SISTER WAS PLAYING ARIEL WITH YOU GIVING HER THE KISS!"

Weeks after rehearsing, it was time for the show to begin, and it was being held in the orcha tank in the Domino Aquarium where Joey had dueled Mako.

Tea was in her dressing room along with Violet, Serenity, Risa, Miho, Mai, Rebecca, Chris and Vivian, who were all hustling to get their costumes and make-up on while the audience began filling the orcha stadium by the hundreds. They made jokes here and there and even talked about a few girlish things.

"Oh, my god!" squealed Violet, Risa's sister. "I can't believe you're going to be holding hands with Seto Kaiba!"

"No way!" squealed Serenity, pulling her hair like crazy."You're kidding!"

Tea was now speechless now that she was Ariel and Seto Kaiba was Prince Eric.

"Come on, don't you love Seto Kaiba?" asked Risa as she put her arms on Tea's shoulders. "He's such a tall, dark, and handsome guy!"

"Yeah, he is handsome all right, but he is rude, obnoxious, greedy, selfish and conceited..." said Tea. "I'm not sure if I can get used to him or not."

"Come on, honey. Show me a smile." said Mai. "We don't want those audience to see an unhappy face of our little mermaid, do we?"

"Well...okay, I guess a smile won't hurt." Tea sighed as she showed Mai and the other girls a smile.

"There you go, Tea. Now that's our little mermaid!" said Miho.

"You're right! I haven't forgotten the symbol of friendship!" said Tea, perking up. "You, Serenity, Rebecca, Miho, Chris, Vivian, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and everyone else is right here for me. Although the ink has faded, our friendship never will!"

"That's the spirit, Tea!" smiled Chris.

"I knew you'd care for me and my friends!" said Tea, hoping this would be the best performance in history.

"Go knock them dead!" shouted Vivian, with her fist pumped in the air.

"You can count on me for the best performance ever!" said Tea.

The girls all got their costumes and make-up on and got ready for the show.

**"Attention cast members, the show will begin in 5 minutes, everyone to your positions."** announced the voice on the PA.

"That's our cue!" said Mai, as she led the other girls to the orcha stadium to meet Yugi, Yamiand the guys. As they reached the orcha stadium, Mai noticed Joey was wearing the same dog suit that Duke Devlin made him wear in the Dungeon Dice Monster saga. "Joey, what are you?-" Mai began. "Don't ask, Mai." said Joey, in a sitting position. "Don't worry, big brother," smiled Serenity as she gave Joey a hug, "I love your dog costume, it doesn't matter what costume you look like, you are still yourself on the inside," Tea was a bit nervous, but excited. She had never performed at an orcha stadium before, so she took deep breaths and tried to relax.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the Orcha Stadium here in the Domino Aquarium. Tonight the orcha stadium proudly presents Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' live. Now the cast put this show together over 3 months and with much hard work. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." _the voice on the PA announced. _"As a friendly reminder, we may ask you to turn off all pagers, cell phones, and electronic devices at this time. Please no smoking and do not tap on the tank. Thank you."_


	2. Overture

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!

* * *

Chapter 2: Overture 

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate #1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2 /Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

The opening scene music began, and the show was under way.

_Opening Scene_

Three Skull Red Bird all flew across the sky and down to the ocean as a pod of White Dolphin were doing jumps over the water. Then the six duel monsters all stopped to have a little conversation as the winged beasts were floating next to the White Dolphin. Then all of a sudden,a huge massive Skull Mariner came out from the fog and made the White Dolphin dive underwater and the Skull Red Bird fly away. The Skull Mariner passed them after crashing through a few waves and the duel monsters returned to watch it sail away.

Onboard the Skull Mariner, several sailors hauled a net full of Flying Fish and hauled it onboard and they all sang a tune.

"I'll tell you a tale from the bottomless duel and it's hey to the star chips heave ho!

_Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you in the mysterious fathoms below."_

At the railing, a familiar tall, young teenager with ocean-blue eyes and dark brown hairheld a rope in his hands feeling the breeze blow in his face. Right next to him is a blonde-haired kid with a very short temper in a dog suit. He looks around just as the sailors finish singing.

"Isn't this great?" He asked to someone. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face."

"Woof, woof..."

The teenager inhaled a bit of the sea air and sighed. "Oh, yeah! Perfect day to be at sea!" He looks to the other railing at a man whose head is over the railing. "But not the perfect day to be at sea for you, mutt!" he mouthed to Joey.

The man lifts his head and his entire face is green with seasickness. It was a very familiar person withdark hair, a few sideburns,and black shades who always worked for Seto Kaiba.

"Uh…yeah. Wonderful." He said as lurched and threw up over the side.

A sailor was hauling a net onboard and having a bit of trouble as Kaiba went over to help him. The sailor was a very familiar short multi-colored spiked haired kid with an ancient egyptian millenium puzzle around his neck.

"A strong wind and a following sea!" He said. "Pharaoh Atemmust be in a good mood today."

Kaiba looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Puh-lease! Whoever heard of such nonsense?"

A much-croaked up voice answered his question. "Why king of the games among the merpeople, dude. Thought every good duelist knew about him."

A very familiar boy with dice earrings and his hair was in a ponytail holding a Flying Fish in his hand and pointing to Kaiba. Roland came down to the deck as he cleaned himself up and shook his head and scoffed.

"Merpeople. Mister Kaiba, pay no attention to this…nautical nonsense." He advised to Kaiba.

The sailor who had the Flying Fish in his hand came up to Roland somewhat enraged. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!"

"I'm telling ya they live in the deep depths of the ocean!" He yelled as the Flying Fish was in Roland's face giving a couple of slaps in the face before breaking free and falling into the ocean.

_"Mysterious fathoms beloooooooow!"_

The Flying Fish looked up towards the surface and then took in a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh, and then it turned and swam away deeper into the ocean as the theme music began to play. The Flying Fish swam past a Coral reef and past some schools of Seven Colored Fish. It then swam past a mother Forretress Whale and its baby.

**Offstage**

Kaiba and the rest of the cast men who were on the Skull Mariner ship walked offstage to get ready for their next scene. "Well, it's about time we get our break!" said Joey, taking off his dog costume. "Hey, you are not allowed to take off your costume, mutt!" said Kaiba, pointing his finger at him. Joey growled at Kaiba in anger, while Tristan went to change into his Sebastian bathing costume. "When I get out of that flea bag costume--"

**On Stage**

KaibaCorp technology made some changes with the scenes, and it was showing the Boneheimer swimming over another reef just as a Toon Mermaid was following it. A Mermaid Knight, an Enchanted Mermaid, Red Archery Girl, Rainbow Marine Mermaid, Ice Waterand a Cure Mermaid came and followed one another through an ocean trench. After coming out of the trench the scene of a beautiful, golden, underwater castle is right in front of them. All of them swam into it and began seating like an audience.

Then a fanfare from several Kaiser Seahorse was heard as a Boneheimer came to announce someone. It cleared its throat a second then began announcing.

"His Royal Highness, Pharaoh Atem!" It announced with a person's voice.

Then came a clamshell being pulled by two White Dolphins and they swam over the audience. On the clamshell was a merman carrying a Millenium Puzzle. The person on the clamshell was a very familiar ego of Yugi Muoto who defended the earth from the shadow games 5,000 years ago, and he was the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle and he also had purple eyes. The power of the Millenium Puzzle went to, what looked like, a chandelier and several sparks came out of it down to the audience harmlessly, and they began cheering.

"And presenting your composer for tonight's performance, the amazing, the wonderful, the astounding, Tristan!" the Boneheimer announced as a small crab shell with Tristan inside it being pulled by a single Flying Fish swims frantically next to Yami's clamshell.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Tristan." Yami Yugi said as Tristan straitened himself out.

"Yes, your majesty. Your daughters have all practiced greatly. I promise you, this will be the greatest performance of all with your daughters." Tristan stated with confidence.

"Ha, ha, especially my fair Tea." Yami added.

"Ho, ho, yes she has the most beautiful, angelic and heavenliest voice." Tristan said as he made his Flying Fish fly to the podium. "If only she had been at rehearsals once in a while." He muttered under his breath.

Tristan crawled out of his shell, grabbed his music, and began crawling to the composer's stand. Once there, he took his composer's wand and tapped on the music holder. He then began the music and when the music began, three clamshells rose to the stage. Then one-by-one they all opened up, each revealing two mermaids per shell. They all began to sing to the tune.

_"We are the daughters of Atem. Defender who saved us from the Shadow Games.._

_Mai!"_

Mai rode on a killer whale's back, singing in her voice.

_"Serenity!"_

Then it was Serenity's turn as she followed Mai. Then there came Rebecca, Chris, Vivian and Miho singing after their names were sung.

_"Rebecca!_

_Chris!_

_Vivian!_

_Miho!"_

Then another clamshell rose to the stage and the girls all rode on the killer whales right around it.

_"And there is the fairest in her musical debut, our seventh fair sister we're presenting her to you, to sing a song that Tristan wrote, her voice is like a bell, she's our sister, Te-"_

The clamshell opened, and it was empty. Tea was missing! Everyone stopped singing and playing and began to gasp.

"Oh, no!" Tristan gasped himself and looked to Yami Yugi, who was extremely furious!

"TEA!" roared the Pharaoh with fury.

The scene ended and the real audience began to applaud and cheer as the KaibaCorp tech crew began the scene change.

**End scene 1**


	3. Part of your World

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please! I don't want any flames! Criticizing is not very nice, you know!

Injection Fairy Lily: I'd like to thank **Mystical Aquafina, Super-nanny, xxxShadowAngelxxx, shanichan11, ****nebulax, **and **Bella the Unicorn **for the reviews! Thank you very much! You're too kind!

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate #1/Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

**Second scene**

The opening scene cast members leave the stage to let Tea go for her scene.

**Onstage**

Tea swam up from behind a ship's mast looking at something. Tea looked beautiful to many audience members. Her hair looked more divine for Yugi's POV when he saw her from backstage, but he was sad that he didn't get the role as Prince Eric. Instead, he was a shipmate and also Flounder, and he walked into the dressing room to change into a fancy, yellow-and-blue sequined bathing costume.

"Tea, wait up!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Tea climbed onto the back of a killer whale so the audience could see her and looked in that direction.

"Well, come on!" Tea said as she looked back at what she was looking at.Yugi cameriding on the back of a killer whale to catchup with Tea.

"You know I can't swim that fast!" Yugi complained.

"There it is," Tea said pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah," Yugi said unsure. "Now let's get outta here!"

Yugiwanted toleave but Tea grabbed him by the arm. "Now you're not still shy, now are you?" She asked asthe killer whales swam to the sunken ship.

"Me? No way." Yugi said following Tea. "It's just uh…daft in there. Yeah! And I think I might be coming down with something."

They swam to a porthole where Tea looked through thinking she could fit in there.Yugi swam right up to her.

"Ok, I'll go inside. You can just stay here and…watch for Great White." Tea said as she swam through the porthole.

"Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and…WHAT? G-GR-GREAT WHITE? TEA!"Yugi exclaimed as he got stuck going through the porthole. "Tea, help!"

Tea swam toTorpedo Fish shaking her head laughing. "Oh, Tea."

Teastarted pulling the Torpedo Fish out. "Tea, you don't really think there are anyGreat Whitearound here do you?"

"Oh Yugi, stop being such a guppy."

"For your information, I'm not a guppy!"

Tea pulled Torpedo Fish in the ship. Then the killer whales that Tea and Yugi were riding on swam around the ship and enter the captain's cabin and Tea saw something shine in there. "Oh my gosh!"

She swam to what she saw, and it was a Dark Magician Girl card inside a card sleeve. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She asked Torpedo Fish.

"Awesome!" Yugi said looking at it with Tea. "But, what is it?"

"I'm not sure," Tea said. "But I bet Flying Penguin will know." She finished as she put it in her sack.

Unknown to them, a Great White swam by the window and Yugi heard it. "Hey, did you hear something?"Yugi asked.

Tea didn't bother; she just went further into the cabin and picked up a Dark Magician card, also inside a card sleeve. "Hmm, I wonder what this is?"

"Tea!"Yugi groaned.

"Oh Yugi, there's nothing to worry about."

Actually there was something to worry about. When Yugi heard something from behind, he slowly turned around and saw a Great White outside the back window with its mouth wide open. Then the Great White began chomping down at Yugi.

Fortunately, Yugi quickly swam away from the mighty duel monster.

"AHH! A G-G-G-GREAT WHITE! OH, MY RA! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yugi yelled as the Great White chased both Tea and him out of the ship.

Yugi got stuck in the porthole again but luckily Tea pushed him out just in time. Then they began swimming up one of the ship's masts andYugi accidentally hit the mast and began falling; the Great White followed close behind. Tea dove down to save her childhood friend and grabbed him through a hole of a huge anchor. Then after she saw the Great White coming at her she got out of it and the Great White went through it and got stuck. Tea began swimming up but Torpedo Fish swam to the Great White.

"You big bully!" He spat and blew a raspberry at the large duel monster before it chomped its mouth at him, scaring him to swim after Tea.

"Yugi, you really are a guppy." Tea giggled as she rode on a killer whale towards the ocean surface.

"I am not!"

**Surface on a small island**

A Flying Penguin was playing with a telescope and humming a random tune. The Flying Penguin there is whom Tea was talking to about who would know about human stuff. But Flying Penguin wasn't too bright about human objects.

"Flying Penguin!" Tea called out.

Flying Penguin swung the telescope and looked at it through the wrong end.

"Whoa! Cure Mermaid off the Port bow!" Flying Penguin yelled but Tea was right in front of the island. "Tea, how ya doin' today, girl?"

Flying Penguin dropped the Telescope and Tea was in his face.

"Whoa, what a swim."

Tea reached for her bag and showed it to Flying Penguin. "Flying Penguin, look what we found."

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship and uh…" Yugi began but was interrupted.

"Human stuff huh? Let me see." Flying Penguin said as he dropped an anchor, which was wrapped, around his leg and he fell with it. He then looked through Tea's bag and pulled out the bent fork.

"Look at this. Wow, this is very special."Flying Penguin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? What is it?" Tea asked excitedly.

"It's a Dingle hopper." Flying Penguin said.

"Now the Dingle Hopper is what humans use to straighten their hair out."Flying Penguin began to explain as he began to mess with the top portion of his head pretending it's hair. "You see, you just twist it around like so, then pull and voila!" He pulled it and his 'hair' was now messy. "You've got a dazzling hairstyle."

He gave it back to Tea and she looked at it. "A Dingle Hopper."

"What about that one?"Yugi asked as she was pointing to the card Tea grabbed.

"This, ooh I haven't seen this one in years." Flying Penguin said as he looked at it carefully. "A patented, marvelous, Snarffblatt."

"Oh." Tea andYugi said at the same time.

"Now the Snarffblatt dates back to prehistoric times when humans would just sit on their butts and stare at each other all day."Flying Penguin explained. "Got very boring, so they invented the Snarffblatt for making fine music. Allow me." Flying Penguin finished as he blew into the pipe and bubbles and seaweed came out.

"Music!" Tea strained as she began to remember something then it hit her. "Oh no, the concert! Oh, the Pharaoh's gonna kill me! I forgot all about it!"

"The concert was today?"Yugi asked in surprise.

Flying Penguin kept looking at the so-called 'Snarffblatt' before Tea grabbed it out of his wings and began swimming back home. She yelled thank you before she andYugi dove underwater heading back. Little did they know, a pair of Lightning Conger were closely watching them.One Lightning Conger's left eye was glowing yellow, as was the other Lightning Conger's right eye. They put their heads together and the scene changed to show an orb with Tea and Yugi's image like a video camera.

"Yes, hurry home, princess." A very wicked voice said sarcastically. "We wouldn't want to miss old Pharaoh's celebration now, would we?"

A young woman in shadow was watching Tea as she swam back home. The young woman had tentacles like an octopus and short purple hair and green eyes. People offstage knew it was Risa.

"Celebration indeed." She scoffed. "In my day, celebrations were exquisite. When I lived in the palace."

She picked up a shrimp, tossed it in her mouth, and ate it. She then came out of the shadow and was sulking.

"Now look at me," She began. "Wasted away and practically starving!" She said angrily.

She swam downward and began to 'walk' across her floor. "I was banished and exiled to the Shadow Realm, now I can't live in the palace no thanks to Pharaoh Atem!" She said disgusted. "Lightning Conger!"

The two Lightning Congers hit their heads from her voice. "Follow the little princess to the palace." The two of them grinned and did so. "She maybe the key to Pharaoh Atem's undoing." Risa said as her tentacles darkened the scene and the scene ended.

The audience began to applaud as the scene began to change.

**End of Second Scene**

**Intermission:** Risa's sisters were also complementing her, and Joey was telling his sister what a good job she did as well as he was complementing Mai. Joey also turned to Yugi and Tristan and told them they did a great job as shipmates, and Joey couldn't be more prouder of Yugi for doing a good job for the part as Flounder. Yugi, Serenity,Joey and Tristan wereshowering Tea with compliments.Mokuba was telling his brother that he did a great job as Prince Eric, although Seto still couldn't understand why his little brother forced him into this with his "cute puppy dog eyes," technique.  
"Seto, don't you remember when we were in a play before?" asked Mokuba. "What do you mean, Mokuba?" Mokuba pulled his locket and opened it to reveal his elder brother when he was younger. "I still remember how we were in a play at the orphanage together..." he pointed out.

**Third scene**

The next scene was underway; Pharaoh Atem was having a word with Tea.

"I just don't know what to do with you, young lady." He sighed angrily.

"Pharaoh, I'm sorry I just forgot." Tea said trying to apologize.

"Because of your careless behavior…"Yami Yugi a.k.a. Pharaoh Atem, started but was interrupted by Turtle Crab coming out from behind his shoulder.

"Careless, forgetfull, and reckless behavior!"

"The entire celebration was…" Yami tried to finish but Tristan did it for him.

"Ruined! It was ruined! Completely wrecked! A catastrophe! A disaster!" He swam in front of her and held his chest up being dignified. "Tonight was supposed to be the panicle of my composing career. And thanks to you, I'm the biggest laughing stock of the whole kingdom!"

Yugi heard this and swam to the scene and began to spat in Turtle Crab's face. "But it wasn't her fault!"

He noticed Yami was there so he turned down the volume of his voice and tried to explain but then he got to the part where they went up to the surface. "…And Flying Penguin said 'This is this, and that is that'…"

"Flying Penguin?" Yami noticed.

Yugi realized what he said and covered his mouth. He then swam behind Tea, who shot her a glare. Thenthe Pharaoh began to express his anger.

"You went up to the surface again didn't you?" He roared. "Didn't you?"

Tea just shrugged and said, "Nothing happened."

"Oh, how many times must we go through this, Tea?" He scoffed. "How many times must I tell you not to trust these humans, these…barbarians!"

"Pharaoh, they're not barbarians!" Tea retorted.

"I just don't want to see my fairest daughter get caught on some, fish eater's hook." He said taking her chin but she backed away.

"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child!" She retorted again.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" He said angrily. "And I don't want to hear that you've ever gone up to the surface again, is that clear?" He finished with a stern voice.

Tea felt like she was on the verge of tears but she just turned and swam away.The Pharaoh sat down on his throne with Tristannext to him.Yugi swam after Tea seemed how she was his close friend.

"Teenage girls," Tristanbegan. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you."

"Do you think I was too hard on her, Tristan?" Yami asked Tristan with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Ha! Nonsense, if I was Tea's Pharaoh, I'd show her who was boss. I would make sure she would never go to the surface again."Tristan explained with confidence and that got Yami an idea.

"You're absolutely right, Tristan." He began.

"What?"

"Tea needs an escort and constant supervision. And she needs someone watching her, and to keep her out of trouble."

"24/7..."Tristan then felt the Pharaoh's finger poke him.

"And you, are just the crab to do it!"the Pharaoh finished.

Tristanwas just shocked and began to crawl away mumbling to himself, only to see Tea andYugi swim off somewhere. He followed them and followed them into a cave. When he looked around it, there were dozens of human objects on things like shelves.

"Tea, are you ok?"Yugi asked his friend, being concerned.

"If only I could make him understand," Tea began. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything."_

Her song began and when Tea sang it was like an angel's voice. In the audience, everyone just stopped talking and paid attention to Tea's singing. Tea began to look around the trove of her collection.

_"Look at this trove, treasures untold._

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Look around her you think. Sure, she's got everything._

_I've got star chips and trap cards aplenty._

_I've got fiend-types and fairies galore."_

**Offstage**

Everyone in the audience was just stunned that Tea had a great voice.

**Onstage**

Tea then came toYugi with a box full of Ultra-Rare cards and she opened it to show them.

_"You want Ultra-rare Cards? I've got twenty._

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more."_

She sang as she had her arms crossed on a rock looking up.

_"I want to be, where the people are._

_I want to see, want to see them dancin' walking around on those…_

_What do you call them?"_

Yugi showed his fins pretending they're feet.

_"Oh, feet._

_Flipping your fins, you don't get too far._

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing, walking along down a…_

_What's that word again? Street."_

She began to swim up and Torpedo Fishfollowed.

_"Up where they walk, up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wondering free_

_Wish I could be, part of that world."_

Tristan began looking around the place and getting messed up and scared a lot. Some of the audience laughed but kept paying attention to Tea's singing.

_"What would I give, if I could live out of these waters._

_What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand?"_

She lay down on the ocean floor andYugisort of, 'dug' himself under some sand making it like a blanket.

_"Betcha on land, they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand!"_

She swam up to one of her 'shelves' and pulled out a book and pretended to read it and showed it to Yugi.

_"And ready to know what the people know._

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers._

_What's a fire? And why does it…what's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love?"_

She swam up to the top hole of the cavern and extended her hand out.

_"Love to explore that shore up above!_

_Out of the sea…"_

She gasped and began to float down to the cavern floor still singing.

_"Wish I could be…_

_Part of that…"_

She looked up towards the surface and sang her last lyric.

_"World."_

**Offstage**

The song ended and just after it did, the audience erupted into a huge applause with her singing. **Onstage**

Tristan had just come out of hiding and he was literally a mess covered in some of Tea's collection. HestartledYugi to a knight's helmet and hid. Tea noticed him.

"Tristan!"

Tristan spat out a pipe Tea recovered and began to take the stuff off him. "Tea, what are you doing here? What is all this?" He asked in a very harsh tone getting the stuff off him.

"It's uh…my collection." Tea said nervously.

"Oh, I see, your collection."Tristan said sarcastically before erupting in anger. "If the Pharaoh knew about this…"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Yugi interrupted by asking in his face.

"Oh please, Tristan, he wouldn't understand."Tea said pleadingly.

"Tea, you've had a rough day, let me take you home and…"Tristan said grabbing Tea's arm gently and just as they were leaving a shadow began to darken the cavern.

"What do you suppose?" Tea asked before she swam towards the surface.

"Tea?"

**Offstage**

"Fine, let's go."Seto Kaiba said to the guy cast from the boat. "Come on, Mokuba!"

End Scene 3

Hi, it's me again! I hope you liked it! Please send me a review!


	4. Part of your World reprise

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please! I don't want any flames!

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kegeyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate #1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kegeyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

**Scene 4**

Tea reached the surface, she noticed there were multi-colored lights coming from what she saw, a boat. A Skull Marine boat was right in front of her launching fireworks. She just laughed as Yugi and Tristan surfaced.

"Tea, what are you…" Tristan began as he saw the boat, he gasped. "Jumpin' Jellyfish!"

Tea then began to swim towards the ship ignoring Tristan's yells for her to come back. She kept swimming until she grabbed a hold of the hull and climbed up to an opening and saw humans all dancing around and music was playing as well. A very familiar blonde haired kid with a hot temper dressed ina dog suit was jumping around and enjoying the music. He was dancing like MC Hammer and he went towards Tea's location. Tea quickly hid but the Joey got to her and simply said, "Woof, woof!"

Then a whistle was heard. "Wheeler!" A voice called out and the hot-head ran to the voice.

Tea came out of hiding and was watching once again. She then saw whom Joey was running to. It was a human with dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, white shirt, and black pants. But when she caught a glimpse of what the human looked like, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. In reality, Tea always knew Seto Kaiba was a real jerk.

"What is going on,Wheeler?" The tall teenage duelist asked hisrival's best friend who was crawling towards Kaiba's legs.

As Tea was watching him, a smile began to grow across her face. She had never seen a human up close before, but already she was getting to realize how non-barbaric they could be. The only thought in her mind about Kaiba was, that how handsome he was.

"Hey there sweetie!" A familiar voice of a Duel Monster called, it was Flying Penguin.

"Flying Pengiun, quiet, do you want them to spot us?" Tea whispered.

"Oh I gotcha, I gotcha." Flying Penguin said as he dropped down next to Tea. "We're out to discover…!" he began to yell but Tea grabbed his beak shut.

"Will you keep it down?" she whispered.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Tea said then looked at Kaiba like she was in a dream. "He's very handsome isn't he?"

When Flying Penguin looked, he wasn't looking at Kaiba. "I don't know, he looks kinda hairy, blonde,and slobbery to me. Not to mention the wicked temper!"

After Flying Penguin said that, the entire audience burst into laughter.

"No, No, Not that one." She grabbed his beak again and made him look towards Kaiba. "The one playing the snarff blat."

"Silence!" Roland called. "Silence!"

After he said that, the crew of the Skull Marine boat began to settle down.

"It is my great honor, and privilege, to give our esteemed Mister Kaiba with a very special, very expensive, and very large birthday present." Roland announced.

The entire crew went into cheers as Kaiba was astounded at him.

"Oh, Roland, you shouldn't have, you naive old fool!" Kaiba said, slapping his back.

"I know," Roland began, as the present was uncovered. "Happy Birthday, Mister Kaiba."

When everyone looked at what was uncovered, it was a perfect statue of Seto Kaiba being a powerful duelist. Kaiba gave it an awkward look but Joey just snarled angrilly at it.

"Well, Roland," Kaiba began, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's really something..."

"Yes, I had it commissioned myself." Roland stated. "Of course, I was hoping it would be a _wedding_ present."

"Oh please Roland,don't start that again!" Kaiba said as he took a telescope and tossed it to Roland. "Your not still sore at me because I didn't fall for that princess in Battle City, are you?"

Roland caught the telescope. "Mister Kaiba, it's not me alone," He began, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Kaiba sat on the edge of the ship looking out towards the sea and Tea was right below him listening.

"Well she's out there somewhere." Kaiba sighed, "I just haven't found her."

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Roland inquired.

"Oh believe me, Roland, I'll know it when I see her." Kaiba began. "It'll just hit me. Just like White Lightning."

Then all of a sudden, after Kaiba said that very word, lightning began to strike and thunder began to clap. Everyone turned towards the crow's nest waiting for what the watchman saw. Then the watchman yelled something out.

"Hurricane a coming!" A very familiar brother of Kaiba's yelled. "Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

Everyone onboard the boat began to struggle to get the ship ready for this hurricane. They were struggling with the masts, the sails, the holds, everything.Flying Penguin was blown away from the hurricane wind and Tea was blown into the water. The boat lost it's steering and rammed right into a huge rock. That made everyone onboard go overboard. Kaiba managed to get Roland and some of the crew on a lifeboat but he then heard a shriek of help from his rival's best friend.

"Woof, woof! Woof, woof!"

"Wheeler, come on!" Kaiba yelled as he dove into the water and climbed back on the boat.

Lightning struck one of the masts causing it to go in flames. The flames began to spread throughout the Skull Marineboat and Kaiba managed to get Joey. But as he and Joey were about to go off the boat, Kaiba's foot got caught through a loose board and it threw Joey overboard. Everyone began to panic as the fire was spreading to the gunpowder. Once it got to the gunpowder, the Skull Marine boat exploded.

"BIG BROTHER!" screamed Mokuba, in great shock.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Skull Marine boat explode and they thought Kaiba had died. But Tea swam over there to go look for him. She looked frantically for him but then she saw him barely holding on to a piece of wood. He fell into the water and she dove to save him. She then began to swim back to shore once she surfaced with him.

The next morning on the beach, Kaiba was lying unconscious with Tea by his side. Flying Penguin came down to check with Tea. Then she asked a question with a lot of worry.

"Is he…dead?"

_'He better be, because I can't stand this annoying jerk,' _the real Tea thought to herself.

Flying Pengiun checked. "It's hard to say." He then went and lifted one of Kaiba's feet to his ear. "Oh I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly.

But then Tea noticed something. "No look, he's breathing." She said with relief. "Hallelujah..."

"He's so beautiful." She said stroking his hair.

"What would I give, to live where you are?

What would I pay, to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you, smiling at me?"

Elsewhere on the beach,Tristan and Yugi made it to shore and when Tristansaw Tea with Kaiba, his jaw dropped. That made the entire audience burst into laughter. Flying Penguin picked up Tristan's jaw and closed his mouth. Everyone continued to listen to Tea's voice though.

"Where would we walk?

Where could we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun

Just you and me"

Kaiba began to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

"And I could be,

Part of your world."

"Mister Kaiba!" Roland's voice called.

Tea jumped on a killer whale's back fast as Kaiba began to slowly get up. Joey went to his nemesis's side and barked unenthusiasticaly. Roland came over as well and was relieved that Kaiba was OK.

"Whew, that was a life-threatening experience, don't you think so?" Roland said.

Kaiba then realized what happened.

"I don't believe it, either a girl...rescued me…or I am just imagining things again," Kaiba began as he looked out to sea. "She could be probably…singing…she might have had the…beautiful voice...or something,"

"Ha, ha, I think you took in too much salt water there, Mister Kaiba, your brother is looking for you. C'mon Wheeler." Roland said as he helped Kaiba get back to Battle City. Then the audience focused on Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Flying Penguin.

"Let's pretend this whole thing never happened."Tristan stated. "The pharaoh will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."Tristan said as Tea began singing again.

"I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

Part of your…"

A wave crashed into the rock Tea was sitting on as she sang her last note, and of course-everyone in the first few rows of seats got drenched!

"World!"

When she finished, the audience once again erupted into applause. Then they subsided when they saw two Lightning Congers surface looking at Tea. Then the scene changed to Risa's lair as she was watching her too.

"Oh no, no, no. I can't stand it, it's too easy!" Risa laughed. "That Gardner is in love with a human. Well not just any human, a prince!" She laughed again. "Oh pathetic. Pharaoh Atem's headstrong, lovesick daughter" Risa began. "Would make a charming addition to my little garden."

She looked over to her side and there were dozens of Revival Jams shaking in fear. Risa began to cackle louder and louder as the scene faded.

**End of Scene 4**

Offstage

**Inuyoukai-san** is interviewing Kaiba and Mokuba and asking questions, while the scene is changing. Serenity is helping Tea get ready for the next scene.Yami Yugi is complementing his ego Yugi and telling him what a good job he did for a shipmate---and of course, Flounder, and now he is waiting for Miho, Chris, Rebecca, Serenity, Tea, and Vivian to come out.

Injection Fairy Lily: I hope you liked it! Please send me a review! I will be looking forward to a spectacular chapter! I'm sorry that I forgot to mention; during the show, there are times when you may get wet!


	5. Under the Sea

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please! I don't want any flames!

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate #1 / Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2 / Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

**Scene 5**

The scene shows the castle in the morning under the sea. A school of Flying Fish swims past the scene as Serenity's voice is heard from the castle.

"Tea, dear!" She called. "Time to come out! You've been in there all morning."

Tea swam out of a room humming to herself in a very happy mood. She goes to the mirror trying to look her best for something. Her show sisters all look at her knowing what this is. "What is with her lately?" Miho asked as Tea took an undersea flower and nearly bumping into Pharaoh Atem.

"Oh, good morning, Pharaoh." Tea said as she placed the flower in his hair and swam off singing to herself.

Everyone in the room all stared at her as she swam away in an unusual good mood. Then Rebecca interrupted their thoughts. "Boy she's got it bad."

"What? What has she got?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious Pharaoh? Tea's in love." Vivian said dreamingly.

"Tea…" Yami Yugi repeated as he removed the flower from his hair. "In love?"

Tristan was pacing back and forth. "Ok, so far, so good. TheKing of games doesn't know." He said as he spit a petal away from his face. "I just don't think I can keep this secret for long.

We all see Tea picking an underwater flower's petals doing the classic 'he loves me, he loves me not' gag.

"He loves me," She picked another petal. "He loves me not," She pulled the last petal and got excited. "He loves me! I knew it!"

Tristan swam up to her thinking she was crazy. "Tea, stop talking crazy!"

Tea got up and realized something. "I've got to see him again, tonight!"

She swam to nowhere. "Flying Penguin knows where he lives!"

Tristan grabbed her fins with his pincers and held on to her. "Tea! Will you get your head out of the clouds…" He began. "And back in the water where it belongs!"

"I'll swim up to his castle," She said again. "ThenYugi will splash around to get his attention!"

"Down here is your home!" Turtle Crab said as he swam to her again and the music for "Under the Sea" began.

_"Tea, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there." _

_"The seaweed is always greener_

_In the other side of this field,_

_You think about making a move_

_Sadly, youjust might lose,"_

Tea landed on the rock Tea was picking the petal on asBoneheimers all began to swim into the area.

_"Just look at those cards in your hand_

_Here in your very own deck_

_Such wonderful cards in your hand_

_Before we say, 'What the Heck?'"_

He slid down the rock and began to dance.

_"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me,"  
__  
_

He was now on Tea's lap singing still.

_"Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away,"_

He was gesturing what they do on land before sliding off Tea's fins.

_"While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea,"_

AMad Lobster was playing clamshells like metal drums and Tristan went over to beat on them too.

_"Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll," _

_As the two crustacean-type duel monsters sang a White Dolphin did a couple of loop-de-loops._

_"The fish on the land ain't happy,"_

_A fat Flying Fish was inside a bubble and Tristan was singing to Tea about it before he popped the bubble making theFlying Fishland on what looked like a plate and it sang the last lyric._

_"They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate,"_

_"What No!"_

_"Under the sea  
Under the sea,"_

Tristan still singing while Tea was playing with what looked like an underwater flower when it was a Boneheimer and a school of them began to swim around Tea.

_"Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee,"  
_

Tristan took a fisherman's hook and put in aCannonball SpearShellfish and closed it. After he closed it the Cannonball Spear Shellfish spit the hook right out past Tristan and a bunch of Servant of Catabolism.

_"We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea," _

More and more underwater sea creatures and water duel monsters began to swim to Tristan and Tea's location.

_"Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea," _

A couple of sea duel monsters took some underwater objects and began to play them like instruments. More duel monsters and underwater sea creatures joined the band.

_The newt play the flute  
the carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow_

As the band of sea creatures continued to play the song, Yugi came and swam to Tea and whispered something in her ear. The two of them swam off just as the music was continuing.Tristan played a bunch of clamshells like metal drums pointing out to many sea creatures and duel monsters doing the melody.

_"Yeah!"_

_"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine,  
Begin the beguine  
It's to me,"_

_He trailed on the tail of aWhite Dolphins and slid and threw up a pile of sand before it revealed the sea band._

_"What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band,"_

_The song was coming to an end and everyone in the audience and offstage was sort of getting the beat to the music._

_"Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea,"_

The song ended as Tristan was singing the last lyrics he was pointing to creatures doing what he was saying. Then when the song ended all those who participated in the song pointed to the rock whereTea was sitting but…she wasn't there!

"Tea?"

All of the sea creatures and water duel monsters swam or slithered away from the scene just as Tristan sighed. "Someone's gotta nail that Gardner's fins to the floor." The audience laughed and applauded just as Boneheimer's voice is heard.

"Tristan!" He swam toTristan almost in panic. "I have a message from the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?"Tristan asked nervously.

Boneheimer nodded and pulled Tristan's claw. "He wants to see you right away. Something about Tea."

Turtle Crab gasped. "He knows!"

_**The Castle throne room**_

Pharaoh Atem was laughing to himself and looking at the underwater flower Tea put in his hair. "Oh let me see here, who could the lucky merman be?"

He then noticed Tristan at the door. He straitened up and cleared his throat. "Uh…come in, Tristan."

Tristan sighed and muttered to himself. "I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm." He then began to walk to Yami and then he was in front of him.

"Yes…" He said in a high tone voice, which made the audience laugh before he cleared his throat. "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Listen, I'm concerned about Tea. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"Yami said inquiring.

Tristan gulped and scratched his head. "Peculiar?"

"You know, daydreaming, moaning about, singing to herself. You haven't noticed hmm?" Yami asked.

"Oh well I uh…" Tristan began nervously

"Tristan." Yami said, motioningTristan to talk to him.Tristan swam up and sat next to him. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

Tristan gulped again. "Keeping something?"

"About Tea?"

Tristan's legs began to shake like crazy and he grabbed them to hold them still. "Tea?"

Yami held his Millenium Puzzle to him and his head close too. "In love? Hmm?"

Tristan couldn't hold it back any more and cried it out. "I tried to stop her, Pharaoh! She wouldn't listen. I told her these humans were barbarians! They are bad…"

"Humans?"the Pharaoh grabbedTristan and yelled out. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

Tristan gulped and realized that he didn't know. "Humans?" He then to laugh nervously. "Who ever said anything about humans?"

Then Pharaoh Atem grabbed Tristan and decided to have a few words with him just as the scene began to change.

**_Offstage_**

"Well, here I go." Tea said going back on stage. Yugi was complementing her for her outstanding performance yet


	6. Tea meets Risa

Yu-Gi-Oh!presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!

* * *

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

* * *

Tea andYugi rode on a killer whale to the cavern full of Tea's collection of human objects. Yugi told her she had a surprise waiting for her in the cavern.Tea was excited to know what it was. 

"Yugi, why don't you tell me what this is all about?" Tea asked laughing.

"You'll see, it's a big surprise!"Yugi said before he and Tea arrived. And when they did,Tea caught her breath and was speechless.

"Oh…Yugi!" Tea said as she stared at the same statue of Seto Kaiba himself from the boat. She then hugged herchildhood friend. "You're the best! How can I ever thank you?"

She then swam to the statue and inspected it. "It looks just like him, it even has his eyes!"

**Offstage**

"She's right, big brother, it does look like you." Mokuba whispered in a snicker.

"Mokuba!"Kaiba whispered in an almost yell. "Will you be quiet?"

"Sorry, Seto..." whispered Mokuba.

**Onstage**

Tea giggled and began talking to the statue. "Why Kaiba, run away with you? This is so…so sudden." She continued to laugh and until she saw a shadowy figure and gasped and realized who it was. "Pharaoh!"

Yugi hid behind a rock whileTristan came from behind the Pharaoh's fin. He was the one who told him everything that happened between Tea and the human she saved. After he realized the Pharaoh thought Tea was in love with a merman, he felt ashamed of telling him that she was in love with a human.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." Yami Yugi began after coming out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"Pharaoh, if you could just listen…" Tea began but was interrupted by the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle.

"Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?" the Pharaoh demanded in a very mad tone.

"I had to, Pharaoh!" said Tea.

The Pharaoh grew angrier, "You know the rules, Tea! You are forbidden to have any contact with the human world!"

"He would've died!" Tea exclaimed.

"One less human to worry about!" the Pharaoh stated coldly.

"You don't even know him!"Tea nearly shouted.

"Know him? I don't have to 'know him'. Humans are thoughtless barbarians incapable of having any feeling…" Yami began to state just before Tea shouted out four words that she would regret shouting.

"Pharaoh, I love him!" She suddenly gasped at what she said.

Tristan slapped his claws to the sides of his face in shock.

"No, have you lost all your senses. He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Pharaoh yelled.

"I don't care." Tea sobbed as she was hiding behind the statue.

"So help me, Tea, if I'm going to get through to you." the angry Pharaoh roared as the Millenium Puzzle began to glow. "And if this is the only way…So be it!"

Then, with the blast from the Millenium Puzzle, the Pharaoh used "Mind Crush" to destroy Tea's collection within the cavern in a blind raging fury before he turned his attention to the full-sized statue of Seto Kaiba himself. Tea pleaded him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Then, with one final shot, the statue began to break up and exploded into millions of pieces.Tea then went over to where the statue was and began to sob quietly. The Pharaoh, having regretting what he had done, decided to leave just as Tristan and Yugi came up to her.

"Tea, I…" Tristan tried to apologize before Tea interrupted him.

"Just go away." She sobbed in a whisper.

Tristan andYugi looked at each other sadly, swam, and crawled away. Unknown to them,the two Lightning Congers were watching. Taking the opportunity, they swam to Tea.

"Poor child…"One Lightning Conger began.

"Poor sssweet child." the second Lightning Conger finished as if he andthe other had a mind link.

"She has a very sseriouss problem. If only there was something we could do." The first Lightning Congersaid as he and other one swam back to back, or tail to tail whichever.

"But there is something."the second Lightning Conger stated.

"Wh-who are you?" Tea stuttered and sniffed.

"Don't be scared…" "We represent someone who can help you…" "Someone who can make all your dreams come true." The two of them stated. Then at the same time they said, "Just imagine, you and your prince, together, forever."

"I-I don't understand." Tea said.

"Risa, has great powers." The first Lightning Conger stated.

"The sea witch? No! Go away and leave me alone!"Tea nearly yelled.

"Suit yourself." the first Lightning Conger said before he andthe other began swimming away.

"It was only a suggestion." the second Lightning Congerfinished but smacked the face of Seto Kaiba's statue to the front of Tea, obviously to get her to change her mind.

WhenTea saw the statue's face, she reached over, picked it up, and stared at it for a while. Then, she came up with a grave decision she herself would regret. "Wait!"

The two Lightning Conger, figuring they got to her, turned to her and said in innocent voices, "Yes?"

Meanwhile, back outsideYugi andTristan were still sulking after what they witnessed in the cavern.Tristan was still cursing himself for telling Pharaoh Atem what had happened between Tea and the human (Seto Kaiba).

"Poor Tea."Yugi said in a sad tone. "Poor, poor Tea,"

"I didn't mean to tell, it just slipped!"Tristan said.

Then they saw three shadows swim over them. Tristan immediately recognized the mermaid shaped shadow. "Tea?" He then swam up to her.

"Tea, where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to see Risa." Tea stated coldly.

Tristan gasped knowing whom she was talking about. "No, Tea! You're crazy! She's a demon! She's a monster, a psychio!"

"Why don't you go tell the Pharaoh? You're good at that." Tea stated coldly again.

"But I…"Tristan began then turned to Yugi and said in a gruff voice, "Come on!"

**Offstage**

"Well Risa, you betta get ready." Hegate Kageyama whispered to her sister.

"Don't worry, Hegate, I'll do fine." Risa whispered back getting ready for her scene.

"Go knock the audience dead, Risa." Violet whispered to her sister.

Injection Fairy Lily: Hegate Kageyama, the third evil Kageyama sister is in charge of the tech crew, and she designed the scenes, and the costumes with the help from Espa Roba and his brothers.

**Onstage**

Tea and the two Lightning Conger have been swimming for quite a while now. They've been passing creepy places even for the real Tea to handle. Then they came up to Risa's place; it was creepier than the places they swam by. It looked like the skeleton of a dead Foretress Whale.Tea hesitated a bit and stopped but the Lightning Conger stopped in front of her and insisted.

"This way." They said at the same time.

This time,Tea didn't hesitate and followed them. Once inside, she saw that little 'garden' of Risa's. They really began to creep her out, mainly they looked like slime, and they were scary looking. Some of them tried to grab her and that really scared her. She tried to pull away but they were frantically grabbing her she thought they were going to eat her when in reality they were trying to warn her. She managed to pull away and looked around when she heard a voice.

"Come in, come in my child. We mustn't gawk at the door." The voice revealed her, it was Risa. "It's rude."

Tea swam deeper into the cave.

"One might ask why you are here." Risa said before going to a mirror and getting some sort of moose in her hair. "Now, then you're here because you have a thing for this human. This _prince_ fellow."Risa said rubbing the 'moose' on her hair. "Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he?" She asked and laughed a little before picking up a little organic object and squeezed it letting some red stuff come out and putting it on like lipstick. "Well little girl, the solution to your problem is simple: the only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Tea's interest sparked and she then asked, "Can you do that?"

Risa glanced towardsTea and grinned. "My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I _live_ for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to." Risa said before her song began.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes..."

She looked at Tea with a crazy, nasty look and two Lightning Conger laughed before she continued.

"And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed..."

Risa went over to where she usually spies on Tea and it opened to reveal a cauldron.

"And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed...

(Pathetic)..."

She looked to the two Lightning Conger saying that with a disgusted look. She then began to swim around the cauldron and revealed two projections of a merman and a mermaid. The merman was a skinny, pathetic looking guy, and the mermaid was a fat one.

"Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?"

She pointed to the two merfolk and then their images changed to a very muscular merman and a very beautiful mermaid. They see each other and hug.

"Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my deck

Crying, 'Spell Cards, Risa please!'

And I help them?

Yes, I do..."

She was by the cauldron still looking at the two images. Meanwhile,Tristan andYugi were making their way into the cave themselves only to see Risa in the middle of her song.

"Now it's happened once or twice,

Someone couldn't pay life points,

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals..."

The images shrug showing no sign of payment. Then, Risa takes her hand and pretends to swipe something and then the images change into those Revival Jams.Tea then realizes what those creatures were and she took one quick glance back at them.

"Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint..."

She grabbed what looked like a ribbon and put it around her head like a nun. She then took it and rubbed her back with it.

"To those poor unfortunate souls..."

She then takes the ribbon object and wrapped Tea in it and began discussing the deal.

"Now, here's the deal. I will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." She began explaining and went over to the cauldron with her and images began to appear. "Now before the sunsets on the third day, you have to get that prince fellow to fall in love with you. That is, he has to kiss you. Well, not just any kiss. The kiss of true love." She explained as the images of a crown and heart appear. "If he kisses you before the sunsets on the third day, you will remain human permanently. But, if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid and…" She said showing an image of her as a human before it changed to a mermaid and the cauldron closed. "You belong, to me."

"No Tea…!" Tristan began before the two Lightning Conger wrapped their tails around them to shut their mouths.

Risa then went over to Tea and put her hand under her chin and asked, "Have we got a deal?"

Tea began to ponder. "If I become human, I will never be able to see Pharaoh Atem and the other maidens again."

"That's right!" She began sarcastically. "But, you'll have your man"

She finished and chuckled. "Life's full of choices isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing, we haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any…"Tea began before Risa used her tentacle so shut her mouth.

"I'm not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is…" Risa began and had her finger under Tea's chin. "Your voice."

Tea held her hand close to her neck. "My voice?"

"You've got it sweetcakes, no more talking, singing, zip!" She said popping her lips at the end.

"But without my voice, how can I…?"Tea began to ask.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

For ladies not to say a word

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"

Risa began taking magic cards, and began to throw them into the cauldron.

"Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can..."

The magic cards exploded once they got into the cauldron. Risa began to swim with moves like a model before continuing.

"But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man..."

She continued her song and went over to thegraveyard and continued to put more magic cards in it to complete the concoction needed to turn Tea into a human. She continued to swim around and created an image of Seto Kaiba himself in front of Tea and came out with her face.

"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy duelist

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!"

She swam around again and a couple of explosions followed the following notes.

"You poor unfortunate soul,

It's sad,

But true..."

She appeared next to Tea with a golden contract and it had a blank spot for Tea's signature. Then a pen appeared afterwards.

"If you want to play the game, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and make your move

And go ahead and sign the scroll!"

She then went over and whispered some more notes to the two Lightning Conger.

"Lightning Congers, now I've got her, boys  
The witch is on a roll..."

She swam up, spun around, and then pointed toTea finishing up the song.

"This poor…"

Tea glanced at the contract and grabbed the pen.

"...unfortunate soul!"

Teasigned the contract with her name and then the contract scrolled up, went to Risa, and disappeared. Risa then looked at Tea and began chanting a spell in Egyptian. The cauldron started to brew up some sort of smoke. Then that smoke turned into a pair of hands and then Risa looked at Tea again and pointed to her.

"Now, sing!"

And Tea began to sing.

"Keep singing!"

Teadid continue to sing just as those two smoke hands went over to her and pulled a light out of her throat, which anyone can tell you is her voice. The smoke was then sucked into a seashell worn by Risa and it stopped singing. Then Risa began to cackle and Tea began to change. Her fins changed into a pair of legs, with a long green skirt and it looked as though she was drowning. Tristan andYugiswamto her and began to pull her up to the surface. Then, once they hit the surface, they began to swim towards the shore. The scene ended just as the audience began to burst into applause.

Then a voice came up on the PA. "Ok folks, that's the end of Act 1 and we're going to take a short intermission and I hope you've enjoyed so far."

The audience began to get up and stretch around.

**Backstage **

Tea coughed up water from her mouth, and Yugi gave her a nice, white, warm towel to dry off.

**End scene 6 and end of act 1**

Injection Fairy Lily: Hi, it's me again! I hope you enjoyed the performance! Please send me a review! Oh, **Mystical Aquafina**, in case you were wondering how Kaiba got the part for Prince Eric, Mokuba used his cute little puppy dog eyes on him, and Kaiba couldn't resist it, and finally said, "All right! I'll do it! I'll audition for the stupid play, just cut it out with that cute little puppy eyes sap!" Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!


	7. Intermission

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!

By the way, I'd like to thank **xxxShadow Angelxxx **for the review!

**

* * *

**

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

the cast goes on...

* * *

**Intermission Time**

Out in the audience, people were commenting on how well Tea and the others acted their parts. Some even complimented on how great Tea's voice was. Some were just stretching , going to the bathroom, or going out into the lobby and talk. Some even bought flowers to toss on the stage for the cast.

Backstage, where the cast was, everyone was getting ready for the next act quick. The girls were getting on their makeup and costumes and going to the bathroom themselves. Serenity, Miho, Chris, Rebecca, Vivian and Mai were hugging Tea, and telling her what a good job she did. Risa on the other hand, was helping her sister Violet get ready for her scene. "I want you to go knock everybody dead, my sister!" she whispered, combing Violet's hair and putting makeup on her face. "And the finishing touch...the beautiful shell necklace!" Risa smirked, as she placed it around her sister's neck. "My, you look so divine, Violet! This will be the most dazzling, astounding performance ever!"

**Boys' dressing room**

"WHAT!" shouted Seto Kaiba, as he read the script. "I'M DOING THE KISSING SCENE WITH TEA! FORGET IT, I'M NOT DOING THIS MUSHY PART! UGH!" But Mokuba looked at his elder brother in the eyes with his "cute puppy dog eyes," technique, and poor Kaiba couldn't resist it! It was just too much for him! "Please, big brother..." said Mokuba, staring at Seto with his "cute puppy dog eyes." Kaiba tried not to look at his little brother in the eyes, but he couldn't fight it. "Fine..." he said finally. "I'll do the stupid kissing scene..."

"Poor Kaiba..." sighed Yugi, as he looked in the direction where Kaiba and Mokuba were. "Gee, I wish I were doing the kissing scene with Tea, but I did get the second part as her best friend Flounder..." Yugi was satisfied with the second part as Flounder. "I wish I didn't get the part as a stupid dog! This costume is starting to make me itch!" said an angry familiar voice. Yugi knew that voice. It was a kid with a fiery temper with blonde hair still in a dog costume. "Joey?" asked Yugi, recognizing that voice. "Is that you?" Joey said in a loud voice, "Grr! Of course it's me, Yuge! WHO ELSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE RICH BOY GOT THE PART AS THE PRINCE!"

_"Cast members, please get into your places for act two," _announced a voice on the PA.

Kaiba put a collar and leash around Joey's neck, picked up his Flute of the Summoning Dragon, which was his prop for the next scene, and then dragged poor Joey to the stage. "YUGI, HELP! RICH BOY'S GOING TO TORTURE ME!" screamed Joey as he grabbed the door of the boy's dressing room. "Shut up, Wheeler! That is our next act, you stupid mutt!" said Kaiba bitterly. The audience began to flock back into the orcha stadium and was seated. Then the music started for the next act.

IFL: Well, that's it for the intermission! I hope you liked it! Send me a review! See ya soon!


	8. Tea meets Seto Kaiba

Yu-Gi-Oh! presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!**

* * *

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

* * *

**

Tea Gardner...ArielRisa Kageyama...UrsulaSeto Kaiba...Prince EricYami Yugi...King TritonVivian Wong...AdellaRebecca Hawkins...AristaChris...AttinaJoey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dogTristan Taylor...shipmate#1/SebastianRoland...GrimsbyMai Valentine...AquataSerenity Wheeler...AdrinaMiho Nozaka...AlanaViolet Kageyama...VanessaYugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ FlounderMokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3Duke Devlin...shipmate#4Tea Gardner...ArielRisa Kageyama...UrsulaSeto Kaiba...Prince EricYami Yugi...King TritonVivian Wong...AdellaRebecca Hawkins...AristaChris...AttinaJoey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dogTristan Taylor...shipmate#1/SebastianRoland...GrimsbyMai Valentine...AquataSerenity Wheeler...AdrinaMiho Nozaka...AlanaViolet Kageyama...VanessaYugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ FlounderMokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3Duke Devlin...shipmate#4 

As the curtain opened up, we can hear 'Part of Your World' being played by a Flute of the Summoning Dragon. We then see a castle and at a close-up, we see Seto Kaiba playing his Flute of the Summoning Dragon to the song and Joey, still dressed in a dog costumelying down in front of him.Kaiba stops for a moment and gets up. Joey gets up as well and goes to his nemesis's side.

"Woof, woof!" the hot-tempered kid in a dog suit cried.

"That voice, I can't get it out of my head." Kaiba said as he paced across the sandy beach. He then bent down and pets the head of his nemesis's friend. "I've looked everywhere, mutt. Where could she be?"

The scene changes to another part of the beach andTea Gardner is lying on a rock and tired.Tristan andYugi are with her and they were tired from all that swimming they had to do.Tristan collapsed on a rock he crawled on when he got on it. Tea turned around and when she did, a pair of legs came out of the water. It startled her at first, but when she lifted one, she realized they were hers. She looked at one of her feet, began to wiggle her toes, and smiled in delight.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" A very familiar duel monster voice called.

Flying Penguin came down and perched himself on one of Tea's legs. "Look at ya, look at ya. There's something different." He said. "Wait, wait I got it it's your hair do right? You've been using the dingle hopper right?"

Tea shook her head in response to Flying Penguin's question.

"No? Ok let me see…" He leaned on Tea's foot and began thinking. "New seashells?"

Tea gave him an annoyed look but then had an idea and began to move the leg Flying Penguin was on up and down.

"No new seashells, huh? I've gotta admit there's something new if I just stand here long enough I bet I can…"

"She's got legs you moron!" Tristan finally yelled.

Flying Penguin got scared and flew off Tea's leg finally realizing it. He then flew over to Tristan and Yugi.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez man!"Tristan said in disgust.

"I knew that." Flying Penguin said.

"Tea's been turned into a human! She's gotta fall in love with this prince and he's gotta, he's gotta kiss her." Yugiexplained.

Tea, on the other hand, tried standing up for the very first time but she began to loose her balance and fell.

"And she's only got three days!"Tristan finished Yugi's explanation just as Tea hit the water and splashed them.Flying Penguin was soaked and had a patch of seaweed on his beak.

"Just look at her! On legs, on human legs!"Tristan yelled, then inhaled as if he was dying. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! Do you know whatthe pharaoh will say? I'll tell you whatthe Pharaoh will say, he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what he'll say!"

Other than Tristan's frantic yelling, Tea was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair.

"I'm gonna march myself strait to the King of Games just as I should've done…"

Tea, hearing this, sawTristanstarting to head into the water and then she shook her head frantically trying to make him change his mind.

"And don't you shake your head at me, girl! Maybe there's still time. We can go back to the sea witch and get your voice back." Tristan began but Tea, again, shook her head saying "No" but Tristan continued. "We can take you home back with all the normal water duel monsters and you'll just be…" Tristan said but when he saw Tea giving him a sad look, his voice trailed off. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright, I'll help you find your prince." Tristan said giving up.

After he said that,Tea gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tristanputhisclaw on his forehead and shook his head.

"Boy, what a soft shell I turned out to be." He said.

Flying Penguin, flew to where a wrecked boat was and began explaining something to Tea while grabbing a sail. "Now Tea, I'm telling ya if you wanna look human the first thing ya gotta do is dress like one. Now let me see…"

The scene changes back to Seto Kaiba and Joey, still wearing a dog suit walking along the shore. Joey saw something and he turned his head a little before frantically running around Kaiba.

"Woof, woof! Woof, woof!"

"What is it mutt?"Kaiba asked his arch-rival's friend.

"WOOF!" Joey said running off.

"WHEELER! COME BACK HERE!" Kaiba shouted running after him.

The scene changes to Tea and the three other duel monsters. Flying Penguin did a wolf whistle while looking at Tea. Tea was wearing the sail as if it was a dress, sort of.

"You look great Gardener, sensational!"

"Woof, woof!" Came a voice.

Then Joey came out and ran to Tea.Tristan got scared and ran to hide in the sail just as Joey came up to Tea jumping around everywhere.Tea tried to hide from Joey or at least get away by getting on a rock but Joey jumped and gave her a couple of hugs.

"Woof, Woof!" Came another voice.

Joey stopped jumping on Tea and headed towards the voice. When the person who had the voice cleared around the corner of a rock Tea realized who it was. It was Seto Kaiba himself. Joey ran to him and began jumping around him.Kaiba bent down and ignored Joey.

"Now what, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked just as he noticed Tea. His head perked up when he did. "Oh, I see."

Tea messed with her hair a little trying to look her best for Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked as he walked up to her. "Sorry if this mangy, flea-bitten mutt scared ya, but he's pretty harmless once you get to know him." Kaiba said referring to his rival's friend. He then noticed Tea was smiling at him but he also noticed she looked familiar. "You…look familiar from someplace. Have we met?"Kaiba asked.

Tea nodded her head still smiling.

"We have?"

He then took her hands in his. "Then you're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Tea tried to say her name but remembered she doesn't have her voice so she held her hand to her throat and had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba demanded.

She gestured towards her throat.

"You can't speak?"

She shook her head in response.

"Oh, then, forget it. I guess you're not the girl I'm looking for." Kaiba said in disappointment.

Joey just anime sighed with a little, "Woof…"

Tea just blew her hair to her side. She then remembered to use body language and tried to gesture to Kaiba of what happened to her.

"Now, what?" Kaiba asked. He then began guessing what was wrong with her before Tea lost her balance and fell right into Kaiba's strong arms. When they locked their eyes together, they both couldn't help but to stare.

"You must've had quite and experience. Let's go, maybe I can help you." Kaiba said as he began to walk her to his palace.

Tea looked behind her and saw Flying Penguin and Yugi.

Yugi was giving her a thumb up just as the scene ended.

**End Act two, scene 1**

**Act two, Scene 2**

Tea is in a bathtub full of bubbles. She looks at one with curiosity but it popped and she formed another while the nanny, or who we all know as Ishizu Ishar, is washing her clean.

"Washed up from a shipwreck! Oh, the poor thing." She said rinsing Tea off. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Tristan stuck his head from behind the so-called 'dress' Flying Penguin made her wear only to have it picked up by Ishizu. He quickly hid back into the pocket and tried to stay hidden. Ishizu looked at it giving it an awkward look at it.

"I'll just have this uh…washed for you." She said before placing it outside where some ladies are washing laundry.

The ladies were discussing about Tea, the fact Seto Kaiba was single, and other things. The ladies were a few ladies like Isis, Mana, plus many more. Tristan wasbeing stuck being washed with the 'dress' and when the squeeze thing (whatever that's called) squeezed it dry; he was flat as a pancake and he ended up going into the kitchen.

The kitchen, to Tristan, was a gross site.

All around there were signs that the chef was cooking seafood.

A fish had its body and head cut apart by a clever and whenTristan saw some stuffed crabs, he fainted.

**Dining room**

Kaiba was by the windows while he and Roland were discussing the girl who saved him.

"Oh come on Mister Kaiba, be reasonable." Roland said to his friend trying to make him change his mind. "Nice girls don't just save people and flutter off like they never…"

"I'm telling you Roland, she's real and I'm going to find her!" Kaiba stated rudely interrupting Roland before facing the window and putting his arm on it. "And I'm going to marry her."

Giggling could be heard from Marik's sister as he and Roland turned to see her and a beautiful figure standing at the entrance.

"Now don't be shy dear." Ishizu encouraged Tea as she began to walk into the dining room.

When Tea was out of the shadows, she was seen in a stunning pink and white dress with her hair with a bow in it along with jewelry on. When Kaiba saw her, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He stared at her as if he was in a trance and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh, Mister Kaiba isn't she a vision?" Roland asked being impressed by how beautiful Tea was.

Tea looked at Kaiba, noticing the small blush on his face. He stared at her up and down and then recovered.

"Uh…you look wonderful." Kaiba muttered.

It was Tea's turn to blush as she tried to hide it from Kaiba, hearing his comment. Roland then took her hand and led her to her seat.Kaiba just couldn't stop staring at her; the only thought in his mind was, _''Sure she's beautiful and all! Of course Seto Kaiba, you've always known she was a stupid baka cheerleader of Yugi Muoto!''_.

"Come, come you must be hungry my dear." Roland said.

Kaiba came up to her and pulled her chair out and let her be seated being a true gentleman. The real Tea sincerely thought that Seto Kaiba was a real total jerk after all those years. Tea then noticed a fork among her silverware; while Kaiba and Roland were discussing something, she took it and began combing her hair for a while. The room went silent asTea looked at the two of them noticing the awkward looks they were giving her. Embarrassed, she put the fork down; but then she noticed Roland's pipe. Noticing she was looking at his pipe, Roland handed it to her.

"Would you light it?" Roland asked as she took it. "It's very…"

Before he could finish, she blew into it blowing black smoke all over Roland's face. When the smoke cleared, Roland's face was almost completely black. Kaiba and the audience let out laughter as Tea gave it back. Ishizu, noticing Seto Kaiba's laughter went over to him.

"Kaiba, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" she complimented.

Roland cleaned his face straightening out. "How very amusing." He said before asking what was for dinner. "Oh, young lady, what is on the menu for this evening?"

"Oh, you'll love it!" she said. "The chef's been preparing his special, stuffed crab."

**Kitchen **

Tristan looked from hiding seeing the chef pulling out a bowl of dead fishes from the oven. He was singing things in Japanese and more before straightening his bow tie and clearing his throat beginning the song, '' Sushi''.

_"Ah, Sushi  
Ah, Sushi  
How I lovesuch Sushi  
Love to chop..."_

He sang just as he took the clever and sliced off a fish's head. Tristan cringed, hearing the clever chop and watching it. He closed his eyes and cringed again hearing three chops repeatedly. As he continued to be sickened by the chef's cooking, Marik kept singing.

"And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais hai  
Shikitari delish..."

(Oh, in case some of you are wondering what he's singing in French, ask someone who's fluent in the language.)

Tristan felt like he was going to be sick by the way Marik was going to cook his fellow sea creatures. Marik kept on chopping away at fish heads and singing at the same time while preparing dinner.

"Ah, Sushi  
Ah, sushi  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two..."

He chopped off another fish's head just asTristan was going to run, the fish head landed right in front of him and he stopped in fright. Marik kept on singing and preparing the fish for dinner.

"I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
Ra, I love little fishes  
Don't you?"

After cutting the fish's head off, Marik pulled out the insides of the fish and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate.

Tristan found a piece of lettuce and hid under it trying to sneak his way out of the kitchen. But Marik took a mallet and began smashing a fish flat.

"Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet..."

When Marik pounded the mallet, he flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from Marik's preparations for the fish.

_"Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice..."_

When Marik was describing those horrid moves,Tristan cringed even more. Just after Marik put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, he picked up the pieceTristan was under. Tristan, seeing his cover blown hid like a Des Turtle Crab into his shell.Turtle then picked him up before continuing.

"Great Winged Dragon of Ra, I have missed one!"

"Great Slifer!  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent Turtle Crab?"

After continuing he began to 'prepare'Tristan for dinner. First he put him in a bowl of sauce, then he dashed some flour on Tristan, then Marik took him and stuffed his mouth full of stuffing but he spit it out, and thenMarik tossed him towards a very hot pot.

"Holy Ra!  
What a loss  
Here we go in shoyu  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon Sushi  
Sayonnara!"

Just as the song ended,Tristan held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped burning him out of the pot and onto the counter. Marik, hearing it looked over to it being confused.Tristan hid again just as Marik took a flipper, but Tristan's too big for the other kitchen utensil, and looked closer at Tristan.

"What in the Ra is this?" He asked just beforeTristan took his claw and pinched Marik's nose.

Marik screamed in pain as he held his nose.

Tristanjumped away from him just as Marik landed his hand on a frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around yelling 'ow' several times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Tristan who hid under the counter. Marik went over there with his clever ready to slice and dice. Tristanthen took the bowl of sauce and put it over Marik's head. The bowl broke and now Marik was furious; he took his clever and sliced the counter but noticedTristan was gone and noticed he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet andTristan hid in the shelves just as Marik jumped and crashed into the shelves.

**Dining room**

Hearing the crash in the kitchen, Ishizu Tea, Roland, and Kaiba were wondering what was going on in the kitchen. Ishizu laughed nervously and looked at the three. "I think I'd better go see what my brother Marik is up to." She said before dashing to the kitchen to check on her brother.

**Kitchen**

The kitchen was a mess after Marik was in rage. He was still looking forTristan like a madman.

"Come on out and fight like a mon!" Marik roared before continuing his search.

"Marik!" Came his sister's angry voice, which made Marik hit his head as pots fell on him. "What are you doing?"

"I was just uh…" He said trying to explain but then shrugged and put out a flame on his mustache. "Gomen, dearest sister." He finally said grinning sheepishly.

Ishizu made an angry scoff before grabbing the three plates containing dinner and heading towards the dining room.

**Dining room**

"Now Mister Kaiba, I've been thinking with this new guest I think it would be wonderful if she would join you on say…a tour of the kingdom?" Roland inquired just as Ishizu came in with the food.

Kaiba wasn't paying attention but he was paying attention to the beauty sitting next to him. "Huh? Did you say something, Roland?"

"Come on Mister Kaiba! Don't be such a lazy bum and do something in your life." Roland stated as he lifted the lid of his plate up.

Tea looked noticingTristan was under it. He gestured her to shut up and she lifted her plate gesturing him to go under her lid. He did so before Kaiba and Roland finished their conversation and Tea quickly closed the lid and pretended nothing happened.

"So, would you like to join me on a tour of Battle City tomorrow?" Kaiba asked her.

She nodded with excitement saying, 'yes'.

"Wonderful then!" Roland exclaimed getting his fork ready. "Now let's eat before this...whatever this is...wanders off my plate!"

Just as Roland brought his fork down he only heard the fork hit the plate. When he looked, he noticedTristan wasn't there. Shocked by his word he was wondering where he had gone off to.

**Later that night**

Tea was in her warm and fluffy pajamas and watching Kaiba from her balcony. Kaiba was playing with Joey and dodging while he was at it. Joey sat at his nemesis' feet, barking unenthusiastically. Kaiba laughed as well and scratched his Joey's ears before looking up and noticing Tea. He smiled and gave her a wave. Startled, Tea blushed, smiled, and returned with a small wave before going back into her room.

"The things I do for you, Gardener." Tristan stated while Tea lay down on her bed and nearly sank into it, literally. "Tomorrow we've got to get that boy to kiss you. Now you have to bat your eyes like this…" He said demonstrating it. "And you've got to pucker up your lips like this…" He said again demonstrating but noticed she fell asleep.

He smiled, went and put the covers over her, and blew the candle out. He patted her head before going to sleep himself.

"You are hopeless girl, completely hopeless." He said, yawning as the scene ended.

**End Act 2, scene 2**

Injection Fairy Lily: Hi, there! I hope you all liked it! I just want to thank **Nightshade Blue, sequha, Mystical Aquafina, xxxShadow Angelxxx,and Nikoleta** for these reviews! I will see you soon! winks!


	9. Kiss The Girl!

Yu-Gi-Oh!presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!

* * *

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/ Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/ Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

* * *

** Off Stage **

Marik grumbled to himself as hewas cleaning himself off from his scene as Louie the Chef. He noticedRisa was getting ready for her next scene and Kaiba was refusing to do the kissing scene with Tea, but Mokuba used his "cute little puppy eyes" technique on his brother. This made Marik and many of the other cast members snicker as they stared at him. But Roland got him back to getting ready for the next scene. The girls helped Tea get ready for her next scene with Kaiba. Many of the cast members were excited for that next scene.

**On Stage **

**  
**The Scene shows the underwater kingdom where Ariel lived at night. Boneheimer swam to it to informYami Yugion the status on the search for Tea and Turtle Crab. The people of the kingdom had been working all day looking for her. Even Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, Chris, Vivian and Miho were beginning to worry about her. The scene then showed King Triton's throne room and Boneheimer swam up to him.

"Any sign of them?" the Pharaoh asked Boneheimer, wondering where Tea had gone.

"No pharaoh, we've searched everywhere! We have found no trace of your daughter or Turtle Crab." Boneheimer reported.

"Well, keep looking! Leave no shell unturned, no coral reef unexplored, no deck unshuffled, no one in this kingdom sleeps until she is safe at home." he demanded.

"Yes, your highness." Boneheimer sighed reluctantly and bowed before swimming away.

The Pharaoh sat on his throne feeling sorry for what he had done to Tea's collection back in the cavern a few scenes back. He felt terrible at her and thought Tea had run away from home and didn't intend to return. He felt guilty as soon as he heard she was gone. He had the entire kingdom of merpeople, sea creatures, and water duel monsters searching for her all day.

"Oh what have I done?" He asked sorrowfully to no one in particular.

**Eric's kingdom, the next day **

Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner waved good bye to Ishizu and Roland while they rode a Nightmare Horse pulled carriage to the kingdom. The guards closed the doors letting them have the tour of the kingdom. Tea looked around very excitedly as she saw sites she never had dreamed about. She, even, looked under the carriage while it was moving by sticking her head downward. That got Kaiba very curious. While riding into town, Yugi was following them in a small river they built the town by. He was jumping in and out of the water catching Tristan's action.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Yugiasked Tristan.

"Not yet!" Tristan whispered in response to him.

Yugishook his head in disgust going, 'Eww, gross!" while doing so.

Kaiba then left the carriage with Tea and they were in Battle City. Tea looked around the square with much interest. She even pulled a puppet away from a puppet show but put it back. On the way out of the kingdom, Flying Penguin perched himself on a statue looking down to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi! Any kissing yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet."Yugi responded in a dull voice.

"Hmm, well they'd better get smooching on the double!" He called out exasperated

Kaiba felt it was safe and gave her the Nightmare Horse's reigns and let her drive the carriage. She took them and whipped them making Nightmare Horse go faster. That sent their souvenirs flying and Kaiba was thrown back into his seat.Tea was loving this exciting ride, while Kaiba was having a panic attack. They neared a small gorge, which made Kaiba panic even more. After the Nightmare Horsemade the jump Kaiba looked and was relieved as the Nightmare Horse began to slow. He then sat back in his seat and relaxed. Mokuba was laughing out loud backstage!

The scene then showed Tea and Kaiba in a rowboat in the swamp…alone!

"Would you please scoot over! Please move! I can't see a thing!"Yugi whispered to Flying Penguin, trying to get a good look at what's going on.

"Nothing is happening! Only one day left, and that boy hasn't puckered up once!" Flying Penguin stated before coming to a bad decision. "Ok, this calls for a little romantic vocal stimulation." He said before flying to a tree branch knocking away a few Tornado Birds. He cleared his throat and began squawking a very horrible tune just as Tea and Kaiba were coming under the tree.

"Hmph! Someone ought to find that annoying, stupid Flying Penguin and put it out of its misery for good!"Kaiba shouted as he kept rowing.

Tea just smiled and looked up at Flying Penguin who winked and gave her an OK sign. She slapped her forehead being embarrassed a lot from his squawking. Tristan covered his earsand felt terribly humiliated by this too. He shook his head, jumped into the water, and grabbed a piece of seaweed before surfacing while saying his lines.

"Jeez, I'm surrounded by amateurs! If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He then surfaced and faced three Sonic Ducks and three Des Turtles. "First, we've got to create…the mood." He said grinning before the Des Turtles all got their bellies up and the Sonic Ducks got ready.

"Percussion" TheSonic Ducks began beating the bellies of theDes Turtles making drum sounds.Tristan then turned to aPinch Hoppers who had itslegs ready. _"Strings" _ThePinch Hoppers sliced its legs together making the sound of a violin as it was followed by a couple more. Tristan then went to wind pipe plants. _"Winds!" _He then sat on a cattail and got himself ready as he bowed. _"Words" _

"There you see her

Sitting there across the field,

Using defense as a shield

But there's something about her..."

The Sonic Ducks began beating the bellies of the Des Turtles making drum sounds. Tristan then turned to a Pinch Hoppers who had its legs ready. The Pinch Hoppers sliced its legs together making the sound of a violin as it was followed by a couple more. Tristan then went to wind pipe plants. He then sat on a cattail and got himself ready as he bowed. 

The rowboat was nearing the cattailTristan was on. Kaiba could swear he could hear him singing. Tea, on the other hand, noticed him and looked in surprise. Tristan kept singing as his weight got him closer to Kaiba's ear.

"And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna…Kiss the girl..."

Tristanleapedaway just as Kaiba turned his head.Tristan got away unnoticed by Kaiba. Kaiba then asked something. "What was that?"

Tea just shrugged and shook her head whileTristan kept singing. He was then joined by the Sonic Duck and Des Turtle.

"Yes you want her

Look at her you know you do

Possible she wants you too..."

Kaiba glanced at Tea, who was playing with her hair. Noticing that he was looking at her, Tea looked up and the two of them looked at each other and smiled. Tristan kept singing and was joined by a couple of Sacred Crane.

"There is one way to ask her

It don't take a move

Not a single move

Go on and…Kiss the girl..."

Kaiba and Tea got themselves close to kissing but pulled away soon after. Tristan and the Sacred Crane did not like it.

**Offstage**

Mokuba slapped his face in disbelief. "Oh, Seto!"

**Onstage**

Tristan then stuck his head underwater and gestured some duel monsters to sing with him.

"Sing with me now"

When Kaiba pulled an ore out to stroke, two Des Frogs were on it singing with Turtle Crab.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My oh my look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad ain't it a shame

Too bad he gonna miss the girl..."

Tristanwas singing on a Island Turtle and was singing to a couple of Faith Birds next to him. Kaiba kept rowing the boat but then remembered he never got Tea's name so he stopped and talked to her.

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess." He said sitting back and thinking. "Is it uh…Mildred?" He asked her but her response was a disgusted look. "All, right...no,"He laughed before continuing to guess names but she shook her head every guess until Tristan came up to the boat.

"Tea, her name is Tea." He whispered to him.

"Tea?" Kaiba murmured trying to understand what he heard but he was loud enough Tea heard him and nodded her head. "Tea?" Kaiba asked confirming it and she nodded taking his hand in hers. "Hmm…that's kinda pretty. All right, Tea it is." Kaiba said smiling and taking her hand with both of his staring into her cerulean eyes.Tristan then continued with the song.

"Now's your moment

Floating in the blue lagoon..."

A Sacred Crane opened a lagoon covered in willow branches. It was the perfect spot for a romantic scene. The rowboat floated into it as Tristancontinued.

"Boy you better do it soon

The sooner, the better..."

Tristan surfaced and a few T.A.D.P.O.L.E. were jumping over him getting excited by the scene. Tristan smiled, continued, and swam under as other duel monsters joined him in making the romantic scene.

"She don't make a move

And she won't make a move until you

Kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and Kiss the girl..."

Bunches of fireflies were circling the boat as several water duel monsters began to make the boat spin from underwater. The spin was slow so neither Kaiba or Tea could get dizzy. But neither of them were paying attention to the duel monsters or fireflies, they were paying more attention towards each other.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna…Kiss the girl..."

As the duel monsterscontinued to sing, a group of Sacred Crane was dancing to the tune but Flying Penguin got in front of them squawking. One of the Sacred Crane grabbed his beak with their claw shutting him up while still singing.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song saying

Kiss the girl..."

Afew White Dolphins spewed water in the air to make the scene more romantic around the boat, and Yugi rose to perform some water illusions. Kaiba kept staring at the beautiful cheerleader in front of him as if he was staring at an angel from heaven. She looked at him in the same way smiling. The song was coming to an end and Tea and Kaiba began to bring their faces closer to one another.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Come on, don't be afraid

You gotta…kiss the girl

You've got to…

Kiss the girl..."

As their faces were getting closer, the duel monsters all gestured them to kiss and they were excited in watching this. The song continued as Kaiba and Tea continued getting closer…

"Why don't you…

Kiss the girl..."

Closer…

"You've gotta…

Kiss the girl..."

And closer…

At the last notes, Tristan shook Flying Penguin while singing the last notes.

"Go on and…

Kiss the girl ..."

The song ended asKaiba and Tea's lips were about to touch. They could feel each other's breathes until…the boat tipped over sending them both into the water.Tristanslapped his forehead as Kaiba helped Tea up. Then we see two Lightning Conger laughing and shaking each other's tails like shaking hands.

**Ursula's hideout **

"Nice work boys!" Risa said to the two Lightning Conger. "That was a close one, too close!" She said pounding her fist on her cave. "That little baka cheerleader! She's better than I thought." She exclaimed before swimming up to her shelves getting preparations for a new plan. "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure!" She exclaimed before going to her cauldron throwing ingredients in it. "Well, it's time Risatook matters into her own tentacles!" She yelled before throwing magic cards into the cauldron. "The Pharaoh's daughter will be mine! And when I make him writhe, I will see him wiggle like a Dungeon Worm a hook!" She yelled before laughing very sinisterly. She also began to change her form!

**Eric's kingdom that same night **

Seto Kaiba himself was, again, playing 'Part of Your World' on his Flute of the Summoning Dragon. Roland came up behind him looking worried. He then walked up to Kaiba giving him a word of advice. Kaiba looked up to Tea's window seeing her combing her hair with a 'dingle hopper'. He smiled as Roland began talking.

"You know Master Kaiba, why search for a girl out of thin air, when one in flesh and blood is right here already in your heart?" Roland said before walking off. "Oh, please.." sighed Kaiba,as he looked at his Flute of the Summoning Dragon one last time. Then, with all of his strength, he took his Flute of the Summoning Dragon and threw it into the sea. Sighing, he began to walk back to the castle. But then, he heard the sound of singing. It sounded like Tea's voice. When he looked over the ledge to see what it was, he saw a girl in a dress walking along the beach. It was dark, so her face couldn't be seen. Yellow smoke could be seen rising from a familiar shell pendant going up to his eyes. The smoke went into his eyes changing them. He was being hypnotized!

**End Scene 3**

Injection Fairy Lily: I hope you liked it! Do you want to know who that mystery girl is? Well, find out in the next chapter!


	10. The Finale!

Yu-Gi-Oh!presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!

* * *

Tea Gardner...Ariel  
Risa Kageyama...Ursula  
Seto Kaiba...Prince Eric  
Yami Yugi...King Triton  
Vivian Wong...Adella  
Rebecca Hawkins...Arista  
Chris...Attina  
Joey Wheeler...Max, Eric's dog  
Tristan Taylor...shipmate#1/Sebastian  
Roland...Grimsby  
Mai Valentine...Aquata  
Serenity Wheeler...Adrina  
Miho Nozaka...Alana  
Violet Kageyama...Vanessa  
Yugi Muoto...shipmate#2/Flounder  
Mokuba Kaiba...shipmate#3  
Duke Devlin...shipmate#4

* * *

Injection Fairy Lily: Before I begin this next scene, I'd like to point out it's Violet, Risa's sister from theYu-Gi-Oh manga if none of you have read the manga!On with the show! 

**Act two, Scene 4**

**Offstage **

_Great! I was so close to kissing her and getting on with my stupid life!_ Seto Kaiba thought in his mind as he thought of the last scene. He was really hoping the two Lightning Conger would forget their moves then him andTea would actually kiss. But unfortunately, they practiced that scene day after day when it needed to be practiced. Kaiba was waiting for the final scene where they finally kiss. But in real life, he'd rather jump off a cliff than ever kiss Tea Gardner!

"Big brother, would you like a towel?" Mokuba offered, as he came in with a big, white, soft towel.

**Onstage **

Flying Penguin was flying outside the castle calling out Tea'srole before flying into her window only to find her and Turtle Crab, still, asleep. He perched himself on the head of the bed and woke the two of them up.

"Tea! I just heard the news! Congratulations miss, we did it!" Flying Penguin exclaimed shaking Tea's hand.

"What are you babbling about?"Tristan yawned.

"Right, as if you two didn't know huh?" Flying Penguinasked sarcastically before continuing. "Battle City's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!"

Tea gave him a confused look not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know, he's getting married!" Flying Penguinexplained. "I can't wait till it starts. I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Flying Penguin took off out of the window.

Tea began to think a moment and then finally realized that Seto Kaiba himself decided to marry her! Getting excited, the jumped out of bed, twirled Tristan around and kissed his cheek, looked in the mirror and straightened her hair out, and ran downstairs not even bothering to get out of her nightgown. As she ran downstairs, she began to hear Roland's voice and then she stopped halfway down to see Kaiba and a girl holding his arm. She hid behind a pillar to listen in on them.

"Well, Mister Kaiba it seems I was wrong. Your dream girl actually exists and she's a very lovely one at that." Roland said as he was talking to Kaiba and he then looked to Violet and took her hand in both of his. "Congratulations, my dear."

"Roland, we wish to be married as soon as possible." Kaiba said in a monotone voice.

When Kaiba said that, Tea got shocked and mouthed the word 'no' and shook her head at the same time.

"Well Mister Kaiba, things like this must take some time and…" Roland began before being interrupted by Kaiba again.

"This afternoon. The wedding ship sails at sunset." Kaiba said sternly.

"Uh…yes of course." Roland said reluctantly.

Tea couldn't take it anymore. She covered her face and ran down the hall and outside sobbing. Violet watched as she ran outside before going back to flirting with Kaiba. She looked down to her necklace, which had Risa's seashell pendant that contained Tea's voice! As she looked at it, she snickered wickedly.

In Tea's room upstairs, Tea was getting dressed at a slow rate.Tristan had heard about the whole thing and told Yugi downstairs. Flying Penguin never stopped by to talk about it because he was too busy thinking Kaiba was marrying her. After Tea got herself dressed, she heard music downstairs. When she made it to the pier, she saw the wedding boat, the Yomi Ship set sail towards the sea. She then began to sob very quietly without her voice. She slid down a pillar and folded her arms around her legs sobbing into them. Yugi and Tristan were looking at her with sympathetic looks as a tear fell from Tea's face and into the water.

Meanwhile, Flying Penguin was flying towards theYomi Ship, humming the wedding march without a care in the world. He then overheard some singing in the bride's makeup room and he flew to the porthole to get a good look and noticed Violet was singing with a false set of windpipes.

_"Things are going according to my ultimate design." _She sang as she took a bobby pin and threw it at a statue on the mirror.

Flying Penguin gulped as he saw this realizing his mistake. Then,Violet began stepping onto the vanity and smashing some perfume bottles and still singing. _"Soon that little mermaid, her handsome prince and the ocean will be mine."_

She then began laughing as she looked into the mirror revealing who she really was…

"The Sea witch!" Flying Penguin whispered in shock. He began to stammer on what to do and he even tried flying into the porthole only hitting the hull of the Yomi Ship. He then shook his head and flew back to the castle. "Tea! Tea!"

Flying Penguin flew to Tea, Tristan, andYugi and began to pant after landing. He managed to catch his breath and began explaining. "Tea, I was flying…of course I was flying well I saw the watch…the sea witch was watching the mirror and she was using a false set of pipes!" He said while gesturing it and he then grabbed Tristan. "Do you hear what I'm telling you? The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" He yelled while hitting Tristan's head on the pier.

Tea gave a shocked look whileTristan rubbed his head trying to get what he's saying. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"FlyingPenguin asked and that was the obvious thing but, "I mean when it's important?"

"What'll we do?"Yugi asked frantically.

Tea looked towards the sunset remembering Risa's words, _"Before the sunsets on the third day"_. Those words echoed in her mind as she thought about it. She then did the only thing she could think of and dove into the water but couldn't swim. Tristan suddenly spotted a pile of barrels and snapped the rope holding them free with his pincer. The barrels then fell into the water andTea grabbed onto one and held out a rope it was attached to.

"Tea, grab onto that!" Flying Penguin instructed. "Yugi, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!"

Yugiput himself through the loop the rope was in and began swimming. "I'll try."

Tristan then pondered aloud. "I've got to get to the Pharaoh, he _must_ know about this!"

"What about me?" Flying Penguin asked.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!"Tristan ordered before he dove into the water and headed to the underwater kingdom.

"Stall the wedding? How can I…of course!" the Flying Penguin said as he snapped his feathers and began flying and squawking. "Chirp! Chirp!Chirp, Chirp, chirp! chirp, chirp!"

As he was chirping, he got the attention of other duel monsters, they got the message as he, and all of them began to head towards the Yomi Ship. Water and Wind duel monsters alike were going to help him stall the wedding while Tea tried to get there and stop it somehow.

On the Yomi Ship, Kaiba and Violet were walking down the aisle and people were bowing to them as they always do in a royal wedding. While they were walking down the aisle, Joey, as ordered by Kaiba before the show started, growled at Violet. Violet, fighting the fact that she's Joey's nemesis, kicked Joey to make him be quiet. Joey made a 'woof' sound as he was kicked.Violet regained her posture as she and Kaiba reached the priest, Shadi.

Shadi began the ceremony with the usual gesture.

Meanwhile, Tea and Yugi were still heading towards the boat themselves. Yugiwas swimming as best he could but it was a little difficult since the barrel was a bit heavy. Nevertheless, he persevered and kept swimming with determination in his heart, just like he believed in the heart of the cards.

"Don't worry, Tea! We're almost there." he said as he continued swimming.

Meanwhile on the boat, the priest was already at the part where he asks the groom if he'll take the bride as his wife.

"I do." Kaiba said in that monotone voice.

He then began to ask Violet the same question. But Violet began to notice the sound of flying duel monsters approaching. When she looked, she saw Flying Penguin, a flock of Sonic Birds,a flock of Skull Red Birds, and a flock of Tornado Birds flying towards her. She ducked as they zoomed over her head. They then flew underneath her bridal gown making her scream. Joey was jumping up and down getting excited from all this. A few Faith Birds flew by spitting water on her and a Mad Lobster came up from behind her and pinched her but with his small claw, making her scream. Lots of Armored Starfish and Star Boys, covered her body and her mouth.

Meanwhile,Tea andYugi had made it to the boat and Tea began climbing up the hull to reach the deck. When she made it, she saw what was going on.Violet began pulling all the Star Boys and the Armored Starfish off her just as a couple of White Dolphin bounced her on their noses like she was a beach ball and bounced her to crush the wedding cake. Flying Penguin then squawked in her face and she grabbed his neck strangling him. While that was going on, Joey managed to break free of his leash and went up to Violet and Flying Penguin, who was pulling the pendant off her.

Joey then went behind her and then he leaped behind her!

"WOOF, WOOF!" Joey yelled as he landed ontop of Violet and Flying Penguin making the pendant snap free and fly to Tea's feet shattering into pieces.

After it did, Tea's voice can be heard singing as a mysterious yellow smoke began to float up around her body. While that was happening, Kaiba's eyes went back to normal and he felt like he had a headache as he held his head. But he heard Tea's voice and he looked towards her as well as everyone else on the boat. When the smoke finally reached Tea's head, it went straight into her neck and she sang the final notes of her singing voice.

"Tea?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Kaiba!" She finally said to him as Joey came up to her.

"Woof, woof! Woof!"Joey cried as he ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"Y-you can talk!" Kaiba exclaimed as he ran up to her and held her hands in his. "You're the one!"

"Kaiba, No! Get away from her!" Violet yelled in her sister Risa's voice. Realizing it, she covered her mouth.

"It was you the whole time!"Kaiba said in an even more happier tone and his face was a few inches from Tea's now.

"Oh, Kaiba." Tea said as they both leaned in but before they could even kiss, the sun had set! Tea winced in pain as she fell to the floor and her feet had changed back into her fins. She was too late.

"You're too late!" Violet cackled as she changed to her true form…Risa the sea witch.

The wedding attendants all gasped as they saw her change into her true form.

Risa continued to cackle as she crawled down the aisle and grabbed Tea sitting on the railing of the boat.

"Sayonara, lover boy." She cackled before jumping into the water. Tea screamed and she struggled to escape from Risa's grasp.

Kaiba hung over the railing in fear. "TEA!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Kaiba said as he ran to the nearest lifeboat he could find. "Hang on, Tea!"

**Off stage **

"Well, here I go."the Pharaoh said as he got ready to play the roll of King Triton again.

"Good luck, Pharaoh."Yugi said as he patted his ego's back.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami said as he got on stage.

**Onstage**

Risa was pulling Tea's arm underwater while they were swimming to heaven knows where. While she was dragging her, Risa was saying, "Poor princess. Don't worry, it's not you I'm after. I have bigger fish to…" before she could finish, the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle was pointing directly towards her head. Tristan was behind him giving her a 'humph'.

"Risa, stop!"the Pharaohroared.

Risa swam up to him and sort of talked casually around him. "Why, Pharaoh Atem, how are you?"

Yami Yugi held his Millenium Puzzleat her again with anger in his eyes.

"Let her go." He hissed.

"Not a chance, Atem," Risa snapped back and pulled Tea by the wrist up to her. "She's mine now!" She then shows him the contract. "We made a deal."

"Pharaoh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Tea cried in plea just as the Pharaoh tried to use "Mind Crush," on the contract to pieces with his Millenium Puzzle. But his efforts proved in vein and the contract was still intact. He couldn't believe his eyes while Risa was cackling away.

"You see, the contract is legal. Cannot be destroyed, sent to the graveyard or removed from play," Risa explained while poking his shoulder with it rolled up. "Even by you."

She then got an idea and grinned at the Pharaoh. "Of course I've always been a woman with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great king of games is a great committee." She said while the contract formed a magic swirl around Tea making her shrink a couple of times. Pharaoh Atem went over and tried to grab her but the shrinking stopped and Risa continued. "But, I'm willing to make an exchange," She explained and going behind him. "For someone even better."

Meanwhile on the surface, Kaiba was in a rowboat and paddling it to find Tea. Roland was watching him from the railing of theYomi Ship, watching him row off. He then called out to him from the boat. "Mister Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"Roland , I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again!" Kaiba called out in reply while rowing to find Tea.

Meanwhile under the sea, Risa was shaking her head from behind the swirl as Risa had told Yami alternate deal. That deal was, in exchange for her safety; he would give up the throne to Risa.Yami was indeed in a tight spot, he wanted Tea safe, but he couldn't bear to have Risa rule the undersea throne.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Risa asked with an evil grin.

The Pharaoh just closed his eyes, took his Millenium Puzzle, and used some magic on the contract. Instead of doing what he did earlier and making it flow to a wall with Risa holding onto it, it signed his name in gold that said, 'Pharaoh Atem'. The name was written in replacement of Tea's name with the Pharaoh's handwriting. Risa gave a loud, ''Ha'' and continued.

"It's done then!" Risa yelled as the swirl of magic that surrounded Tea switched targets.

Risabegan to cackle as the magic began to shrink the Pharaoh. Tea made a cry of no as she helplessly watched the Pharaoh figure being transformed into something.Tristan also watched in horror as this was happening.

Meanwhile on the surface, Kaiba was standing on the rowboat with a duel diskin his hands ready to be tused. He dove into the water with thecards just in time to see what was going on down there. He arrived in time to seeYami being turned into a Revival Jam like the ones in Risa's lair. His crown circled where his body once stood and Tea stared in disbelief.

"No way!"Tristan gasped.

"Pharaoh?" Tea stuttered.

"At last," Risa began as she picked up the crown and put it on her head. "It's mine!" She then picked up the Pharaoh's glowing Millenium Puzzle and began her usual cackle looking at it.

Tea then let all her anger out and she swam up to Risa before being thrown against a rock. "Y-y-you despicable witch! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for what you've done to the Pharaoh!"

Risathen threw her against a rock pointing the trident towards her. "Don't talk back to me you little brat!" She yelled. "Contract or not I'm going to…" Before she could finish she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. "Ahh!" When she looked, she and Tea saw none other than Seto Kaiba floating up there with a Blue Eyes White Dragon summoned to the field. "Why you...!"

"Kaiba, look out!" Tea cried while being pinned to the rock by Risa's tentacles.

"After him!" Risa ordered the two while pointing to Kaiba.

Kaiba tried swimming to the surface but the two Lightning Congers were hot on his tail. Just as Kaiba surfaced and got to the boat,The two Lightning Congers used their tails to hold onto his legs and on his upper body dragging him back into the water, taking his life points and attempting to drown him and Kaiba was struggling.Tristan and Yugi saw he was in trouble and swam up to him.

"Come on!"Tristan orderedYugi as the two of them got to the two Lightning Congers, and took out the duel disks I lent them.

Tristan activated the Stop Attack onto the field to forcethe first Lightning Conger into defense mode, causing itto let go of Kaiba.Yugi activated the Swords of Revealing Light gave the other Lightning Conger an up and down slap causing the his head to go up and down and making him let go of Kaiba too. After the two let go of Kaiba they both glared Tristan andYugi just as Risa was aiming the Millenium Puzzle at Kaiba.

"Say sayonnara to your sweetheart." Risa taunted Tea as she got ready to destroy Kaiba.

Tea came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back just as the Millenium Puzzle released a great powerful force! Instead of the attack hitting Kaiba, the attack hit both the Lightning Congers electrocuting them both.

Offstage, the two Lightning Congers were sent to the graveyard and were replaced by small pieces of skin.

"Babies! My precious little things!" Risa cried as she held the pieces of skin in her palms before looking towards Kaiba and Tea, who were swinging on trapeze swings above the surface. She then growled as she began to get bigger in size. Sand from the floor of the ocean covered her from being seen as Tristan andYugi watched her grow.

On the surface, Kaiba swung onto a trapeze swing toTea and held her close not knowing what was about to happen.

"Kaiba, you've got to get away from here and save yourself!" Tea cried to him.

"No, I won't leave you." Kaiba replied just as something came out of the water in between them.

As the thing between them started to come out of the water, it was revealed to be Risa. She was laughing very evilly as she surfaced. She was now a giant though;over 50 ft tall! After a moment, Kaiba and Tea dove straight back into the water. When they saw how humongous Risa was, they couldn't believe it. Risa stared down at them still laughing.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" She said with her thunderous voice.

"Get out of the way!" Kaiba yelled as he pointed to Risa's huge tentacle, which was coming down towards them.

When the tentacle splashed down it separated Kaiba and Tea temporarily but Kaiba managed to hang onto Tea. Meanwhile, the ocean wasn't getting very pleasant because Risa was controlling it with the Millenium Puzzle. Clouds began to cover the skies and lightning began to strike everywhere as Risa was causing tidal waves and a whirlpool that brought the graveyard of ships to the surface.

"Now I am the queen of all the ocean!" Risa yelled as she began to, literally, stir up the ocean. "The waves obey my every whim," While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Kaiba from Tea again.

She cried out his name as she saw him plummet to the water. Kaiba gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. The sea and all it's riches bow to my power!" Risa yelled as she stirred up a whirlpool.

Tea managed to hang onto a rock while she watched Kaiba grab onto the hull of one of the sunken boats and climbed up. After Kaiba made it on the deck of the ship, he began to head towards the helm while being splashed by a couple of waves. Once he got to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Risa hoping to use the front of the boat as a dagger so he could attack Risa with two more of his Blue Eyes White Dragon and fused them together.

Risa spotted Tea holding onto the rock and she unleashed the magic, making it turn into rubble and Tea fell into the middle of the whirlpool. When she looked up, Risa was looking down on her and aiming the Millenium Puzzle towards her. Risa tried to attack her a couple of times but Tea managed to dodge them as she grabbed the handlebar of the trapeze swing and swung towards a nearby platform. While she was doing that, the ship was getting closer to her.

"So much for true love!" Risa yelled as she got ready with the Millenium Puzzle and Tea looked in fear, closing her eyes. Then, Risa finally noticed the dragon but it was too late, Kaiba steered the ship good enough and the front of the ship and he set the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode and aimed theWhite Lighting Attack at Risa, right into her heart and both destroying her and her life points, which went down to zero! The audience let out a gasp as they watched the ferocious dragon. She let out a cry in painas she began to die. She and the boat sank to the ocean but her body was now blown apart and her name was no longer Risa, it was Sushi. On the beach, Kaiba slowly crawled to the shore before collapsing. Underwater, the Millenium Puzzle was twirling downwards and glowing. At Risa's lair, all the deformed merpeople changed back into mermaids and mermen and they all swam out of Risa's lair. The Millenium Puzzle then stabbed the ocean floor right next to Pharaoh Atem who changed back into his old self and he picked up his Millemium Puzzle.

Later near the beach, Tea was watching Kaiba get up from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Kaiba again.The Pharaoh and Tristan were watching her as he watched him.Yami gave out a sigh before talking with Turtle Crab.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Tristan?" He asked him.

Tristan nodded with a smile. "It's like I always say Pharaoh, children should lead their own lives when the time is right."

"You always say that?" Pharaoh Atem asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, well I uh…" Tristanstarted before clearing his throat.

Yami gave out another sigh. "Well, I guess there's only one problem left."

"And what's that Pharaoh?" Tristan asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her."Yami replied.

Tristan gave him a stunned look trying to understand those last words he just said.

Yami then took his Millenium Puzzle and a yellow glow began to go towards the rock Tea was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Tea noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. She looked towardsYami who only gave her an approving nod. After Kaiba recovered on the beach, Tea's figure emerged from the water wearing a sparkling silver dress. Instead of swimming, Tea walked, that's right, walked to Kaiba. Pharaoh Atem had turned her back into a human. When Kaiba saw Tea in that dress with the wind blowing against her beautiful brown hair, he definitely thought he was in heaven. He couldn't help but to run up to her, pick her up, and twirl her around.Tea let out a series of giggles as he did so. Once Kaiba put her down the two stared into each other's eyes and one word went through both of their minds, _Finally!_

The two then leaned towards each other and their lips connected in a beautiful, passionate kiss that left all others behind. This kiss, however, was real. Kaiba and Tea were actually kissing after so many tries during rehearsals. The two teenagers felt a warm tingle going through their bodies as their kissed continued.

The lights on the stage dimmed for a few minutes and went back up revealing that Kaiba and Tea were in their wedding outfits still kissing. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted bya hot-tempered kid in a dog suit. "Woof, woof!" he barked. Both had bows tied to themselves.Tea and Kaiba laughed when Joey Wheeler himself, broke in between them but the audience on the wedding ship applauded after they pulled away. That's right, after the whole thing, Kaiba and Tea were finally married (In the play that is). Even Serenity, Miho, Rebecca, Chris, Vivian and Mai were there watching them. On the wedding cake,Tristan hugged the two figurines of Kaiba and Tea but he then saw Marik the chef coming at him with a cleaver.

Tristan jumped off the cake just as Marik cut the cake and the table in half. Tristan ran to a rope and saw it connected to one of the masts and he got an idea. Just as Marik came running towards him yelling, Tristan took his pincer and cut the rope causing it to let the mast hit Marik square in the face. All of Marik's teeth fell out and he collapsed with swirls for eyes. Tristan laughed and dove into the water doing a victory dance.

Tea then walked over to the railing to see Pharaoh Atem. With the help from one of the duel monsters below, he went up to her and they both hugged. While they were hugging the ending music started just as Tea said a few words to him.

"I love you, Pharaoh." She said in a whisper just as the entire cast began singing.

"Now we can run

Now we can walk

Now we can stay all day in the sun

Just you and me

Now I can be

Part of your World."

The Pharaoh swung his trident across the sky and what followed was a rainbow. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermaids and mermen dove back into the water. Kaiba then took Tea's hand and they looked at each other one more time before kissing one last time just as the Yomi Ship sailed away and the lights dimmed. After the Yomi Ship sailed away and the lights dimmed, the audience erupted in applause, cheering, and whistling.

The End


	11. Epilogue

Yu-Gi-Oh!presents, "The Little Mermaid,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's The Little Mermaid," or Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me please!**

* * *

**

**Epilogue:**

While the audience was still applauding, the ending music began. Just then, thelights came onagain and the tech crew (Espa Roba and his brothers, Hegate Kageyama ) stepped out onto the stage. Of course, they hadused KaibaCorp technology and virtual reality to make this show possible! When they did their bows, the audience continued to applaud just as the extra duel monster actors came onto the stage.

The first batch were all the animals like newts, fireflies, and so on. They all took their bows before moving to the side and letting the underwater duel monsters making their bows. The first underwater duel monsters were the ones in 'Kiss the Girl' and 'Under the Sea'. They took their bows before letting room for the Great White! The giant duel monster swam to the surface and gave a roar to the audience and went underwater again allowing this monster to make their bows.Next, Yugi Muoto and Tristan Taylor, the two Lightning Conger (voiced by Hegate Kageyema and Espa Roba) and the Flying Penguin took to the stage and bowed. After all the duel monsterstook their bows, it was the actors themselves' turn.

The first batch of actors came onto the stage and it was the merpeople of the sea. All of them wore their merpeople outfits plus towels over their legs. When they all got to the middle of the stage, they took each other's hands and bowed to the audience, who continued to applaud. After they moved aside, the townspeople of Eric's kingdom and the boat crew all stepped up to the stage. Among them, were Duke Devlin, Mokuba Kaiba, Isis, and Mana. When they all took their bows, they moved to the side allowing the villains to take the stage. Risa, Marik, and Violet all took to the stage and bowed, making the audience applaud even louder. When they moved to the side, it was time for the daughters of Triton.

Rebecca Hawkins, Mai Valentine, Miho, Serenity Wheeler, Chris, and Vivian Wongall took to the center of the stage and curtsied one by one. When they bowed, the audience applauded louder. After the six girls all moved aside, Roland, Ishizu Ishtar, and Pharaoh Atem all took to the stage. When they came onto the stage, the audience was getting louder in their applause. Roland and Pharaoh Atem bowed one at a time Ishizu Ishtar did a curtsy to the audience. When they moved aside for the two main characters of the show, the audience began to stand up still applauding. The first to come onto the stage was the male star himself, Seto Kaiba, and he even dragged Joey Wheeler, who was still in a dog costume by the collar. He took to the center of the stage after receiving a huge applause from the audience and took his bow before he and the rest of the cast and crew looked to the back where a clamshell was rising from the stage.

When the clamshell opened, the audience's applause was louder than usual. The reason why, it revealed the star of the show herself, Tea Gardner. She was in her sparkling dress that she wore in the final scene with her short, flaming brown (red-dyed) hair down. She stood up, walked to the middle of the stage, looked towards the audience (who were doing tremendous applause), and bowed herself. She then took Kaiba's hand as they, and the rest of the cast and crew looked towards the audience and bowed. The audience continued to erupt in applause and stand up doing so. The entire stage then looked to stage right (that's the audience's left folks). The audience had a puzzled look on their faces but then, someone else took to the stage. Of course, Yugi Muoto backstage looked really mad when he saw Kaiba holding her hand!

The person who took to the stage was female, stood about 5'11'', had long, strawberry blondehair, wore a dark pink shirt with, and a pair of pink pants, and glasses. The person, you guessed it, was the authoress of the fanfiction herself, Injection Fairy Lily, and her real name was Catherine Ray. When the audience realized it, they erupted into another huge applause as she went to the middle of the stage and bowed towards the audience, and the reviewers. She then looked behind her at all the cast and crew behind her and looked towards the audience again before all of them took one final bow just before the lights finally dimmed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming!" shouted the authoress.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the encore, Joey Wheeler was happy to finally take off his dog outfit! "I am free!" he cried happily, "No more dog suit for me! I'm finally free! My dog days are finally over!"

"Congratulations on your effort tonight, Tea!" cried Yugi, as he presented her with the roses.

"You were awesome out there!" Tristan smiled.

_IFL:_ I hoped you all liked it! Write a review, and I will write a new story just for you! Good night!


End file.
